Depois daquele baile
by MorinoIchigo
Summary: Hermione, após dois anos sem ver os amigos, é convidada por Harry para ser a madrinha de casamento dele com Gina. Após disso ela rever os amigos, principalmente Rony que ela não falava a anos...COMPLETO
1. O começo de tudo

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO I**

Dois anos havia se passado. Para Hermione, parece que foi ontem que terminou seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Hoje em dia, a moça trabalha na supervisão do Ministério da Magia que para uma bruxa de pais trouxa ter chegado aonde ela chegou foi muita coisa. E, além do mais, bem jovem. Trabalhava todo dia e só tinha folga a partir do final da tarde. Sempre chegava cansada, porém satisfeita com suas atuações lá no Ministério.

Nesses pequenos momentos de descanso é que a moça se lembra dos bons e aventureiros momentos na escola. Lembrava-se dos amigos e que sempre ficavam meses sem falar com eles. A ultima pessoa que mandou carta para ela foi Harry as convidando no dia marcação da data do seu casamento com Gina. Hermione se lembrou do dia da formatura que o rapaz pediu a amiga em noivado. A felicidade de Gina por esse momento era também de Hermione pelo fato de sempre sabia que os dois se amavam. Só uma pessoa Hermione não falava desde daquele dia da formatura de Hogwarts. Rony até hoje intriga os pensamentos de Hermione. Nunca mais teve noticias dele e sempre se lembra do dia que ele saiu da festa de formatura e de ter partido de Hogwarts antes que todo mundo. Nunca ninguém soube o por quê.

Nas férias depois da formatura, Hermione tinha sido promovida pelo Ministério da Magia para Supervisão. Para uma garota de apenas 17 anos era um feito histórico para o mundo Bruxo. Na época, Harry fez questão de que a garota fosse até a casa do Weasleys falar da novidade:

- Quem está na porta?

- Somos nós, Sra. Weasley! Harry e Hermione!

- Olá, meus amores! Entram sim!

Sra. Weasley deu um abraço carinhoso em Hermione. Dai quando todos foram pra sala de estar. Fred, Jorge e Gina já estavam esperando por eles e todos foram comemorar o progresso de Hermione. Harry e Gina aproveitaram pra trocar beijinhos e abraços. Depois de piadas dos gêmeos e descontração, Hermione parou e pensou que estava faltando alguém na sala de estar. Quando ia abrir a boca pra perguntar por ele, a Sra. Weasley chega e avisa a todos que o jantar está pronto.

Todos foram até a sala de jantar comer mais dos deliciosos pratos da Sra Weasley. Hermione além da fome que sentia, estava comendo um prato delicioso. Quando todos estavam tranqüilos comendo Harry fez uma pergunta na qual tirou a dúvida de Hermione:

- Sra. Weasley?

Sim?

-Onde está o Rony?

Por um instante, a colher que iria à boca da simpática senhora voltou pro prato o que atraiu a atenção de Hermione. Sra. Weasley respirou fundo, virou para Harry pra responder:

- Harry, Rony viajou pra Paris faz dois dias! Ele vai fazer o Curso Extensivo de Astronomia que ofereceram a ele.

Hermione quase se engasga com a comida. Mal podia acreditar... "Rony em Paris?! Mas como? Ele não avisou pra ninguém que iria embora?" Seus pensamentos traziam sentimentos confusos nela. "Porque estou tão impressionada? Será por que eu nem falei com ele e ele não falou comigo?" Seus pensamentos continuaram até que Harry a interrompeu pra ela prestar a atenção na conversa:

- Quer dizer então que ele foi mesmo pra Paris?

- Você sabia disso????? - perguntou Hermione surpresa

- Bem, ele me contou que tinha recebido a proposta, mas ele não me avisou que iria de fato. Mas onde ele está morando, Sra. Weasley?

- Ele por enquanto está morando com Gui e a Fleur até que ele possa arranjar um emprego e morar sozinho. Apesar de ele ter prometido que ia voltar, eu sinto falta dele. Apesar de ser um pouco cabeça dura, ele era um bom filho...

- Ehhh... -concordou Harry - e um bom amigo

Eles jamais não iriam imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione nesse momento. "Rony em Paris??? Nem se despediu de ninguém? Não avisou pra mim que iria embora? o que e pior... Avisou pra Harry e não avisou pra mim?! Por que? Por que? Era só que me faltava! Rony é um cabeça dura mesmo!" Hermione entrou tanto em seus pensamentos que bateu com força a colher no prato que chamou atenção de todos e até ela se despertou do seu transe:

- Que foi Mione? - perguntou Gina

- Nada não... Desculpa...

Até hoje essa historia penetrava nos pensamentos de Hermione. Apesar de ter passado dois anos, ela ainda se lembra disso e um dia vai perguntar por que Rony não falou isso a ela e nunca mais falou com ela. Viu uma oportunidade no dia da festa da data do casamento de Harry e Gina, mas Rony não foi por causa dos trabalhos que estavam fazendo.

Hermione ao chegar ao seu quarto viu que seu vestido de festa ainda estava fora do guarda-roupa. Esse vestido foi usado no dia do casamento de Viktor Krum com Milariie ( Uma aluna da escola Beauxbatons) no qual ela foi madrinha. Pegou o vestido com carinho e guardou dentro do guarda-roupa. Nesse instante uma coisa bate na janela do quarto e Hermione se assusta ao ver essa coisa entrando no quarto. Puxa imediatamente a varinha e ver que aquilo era uma coisa que ela já tinha visto antes e já te dava certa alegria. Chegou perto da ave e viu um bilhete no bico.

**Nota da autora:**

**Não está essa coisa maisssss... Aceito sugestões para essa fic. Hehehehe Beijos! XD**


	2. O Almoço

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO II**

Hermione ao chegar perto, fez Edwiges piar com carinho pra ela. Ela fez cosquinhas na sua cabeça e retirou com cuidado o bilhete do bico. Apesar do cansaço, Hermione sentou na cama e abriu ansiosamente o bilhete e leu:

_Querida Hermione_

_Desculpe está te mandando um bilhete no meio da noite, mas _

_eu tento ligar pra sua casa e você nem está então foi o jeito _

_apelar dessa forma (hehehe)._

_Eu e Gina precisamos falar com você e estávamos pen-_

_sando em ir a sua casa amanhã as 3 horas pra con-_

_versarmos. Espero que não seja muito incomodo._

_Mande a resposta pela Edwiges ok? _

_Estou esperando a resposta..._

_Beijos do seu amigo,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione não pensou duas vezes em dá a resposta definitiva ao amigo. Tinha acabado de tirar férias do trabalho e iria aproveitar e encontrar os amigos novamente. Ao ver Edwiges voando até seu dono, Hermione resolve se deitar pra comprar uns ingredientes por almoço já que eles iam almoçar em seu apartamento.

Pela manhã, Hermione fez as compras que deveria fazer. No momento da volta, deixou tudo arrumadinho pra Harry e Gina chegarem. Porém ao pensar neles Hermione não podia deixar de pensar no Rony. Ainda não resolveu aquele problema com ele. Apesar de eles dois brigarem bastante e que ela não dava muito atenção a ele e dava mais pro Harry, não o faria sem dá noticias a ela. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Às vezes ela fazia isso por causa da timidez. Com Harry era tranqüilo, ela se sentia mais a vontade, mas com Rony, Hermione se sentia estranha e até tímida de falar certas coisas. Até hoje ela não sabe por que ela fica dessa forma só quando pensa nele. Nesse momento, Hermione decidiu perguntar a Harry se Rony estava bravo com ela apesar de ela achar que não tinha motivos de um sumiço desses.

Hermione preparou o almoço e se arrumou treinando como perguntaria a Harry sobre isso. A partir do momento que ela senta na sua poltrona preferida pra pensar numa pergunta bacana, a campainha toca. "Ahhhh não! Não acredito!" Bombardeou Hermione em seu pensamento. Levantou da sua poltrona e foi abrir a porta. O nervosismo de Hermione passou quando Gina entrou e abraçou a amiga. Harry veio logo atrás sorrindo pra duas. Hermione abraçou Harry e todos foram até a sala, Harry e Gina no sofá e Hermione na sua poltrona:

-Hermione - começou Harry - Como você sabe, eu e Gina vamos nos casar...

- Grande conclusão - sorriu Hermione que fez Gina e Harry rirem também

-Bem... Gina já escolheu seus padrinhos de casamento e então eu passei aqui pra... Eh...

-Sim? - esperou Hermione

- Bem... Se você... Er...

-Ahhh Harry diz logo, por Merlin! - Falou Gina que deu um tapa nas costas de Harry que, com o tapa e com o susto, cuspiu as palavras de uma vez só:

-Sevocêqueriaserminhamadrinhadecasamento...

-Ahn? - perguntou novamente Hermione que fez Gina ri de Harry

Harry suspirou fundo e olhou pra Gina serio pedindo pra ela parar de ri. Por amor, Gina parou e Harry falou a frase com mais calma:

-Se você queria ser minha madrinha de casamento...

- Ahhh sim... - falou Hermione serena - Claro que aceito Harry... Passou horas pra me perguntar isso...

Todos riram. Gina abraçou o noivo pra o deixar mais calmo. Hermione sorria ao ver os dois assim já que ela teve uma pequena participação do romance deles desandarem. De repente veio uma pergunta no pensamento de Hermione:

- Harry, quem será o padrinho?

- O padrinho?! Ahhh vai ser o Rony. - falou Harry com simplicidade

Essa resposta fez as espinhas de Hermione se arrepiarem. Lógico, era um pouco óbvio Harry convidar Rony para ser padrinho já que ele ia ser seu cunhado e era o seu melhor amigo. Mas o que intrigava Hermione é que no dia do casamento ele dois iam está lado a lado. Isso a deixava nervosa e estranha.

-Ahh quer dizer... Que o Rony está aqui?

-Ele chegou ontem, Mione -respondeu Gina - Vai ficar até o dia depois do casamento e depois voltará pra Paris pra entregar um projeto que ele anda fazendo.

-Ah... E como ele está? -perguntou Hermione com voz baixa.

- Está bem! - disse Harry - Continua o mesmo Rony de sempre, mas confesso que ele está um pouco mais calmo e tranqüilo esses anos...

- Sabe como é - brincou Gina - Se identificou com a Astronomia já que sempre viveu no mundo da Lua...

Hermione riu timidamente. Apesar de que estava com vontade de ver Rony novamente, ela se sentia um tanto constrangida ao admitir isso. Depois de inúmeros pensamentos sobre isso, Hermione parece que despertou do transe e se lembrou do almoço:

-Gente, que tal nós almoçarmos?

-Opa, chegou a melhor parte! - brincou Harry

-Que isso, Harry! Que modos! - falou Gina dando outro tapinha em Harry

-Até parece! Doida pra comer e fica com essas coisas! Vou ali lavar a mão...

- Hermione... -chamou Gina que fez Hermione virar em sua direção.

-Sim?!

- Como você aceitou em ser a madrinha de Harry, preciso te dizer uma coisa. Amanhã vai ter um jantar na minha casa, todos os padrinhos estarão lá! Tem como ir?

- Tem sim, sem problemas... Só uma pergunta Gina... - falou Hermione curiosa - Quem são seus padrinhos?

- Ahhh... São Fleur e Gui - disse Gina timidamente

-Hahahaha... Gui e _Fleur???_ Ora, ora... Quem diria... -sorriu Hermione

-Ahhhh ela é mulher do meu irmão - interrompeu Gina - Mas confesso que ela se tornou uma pessoa legal esses anos...

-A Fleur sempre foi legal - falou Harry vindo do banheiro - Gina que tem vergonha de admitir que só percebeu isso agora!

-Ora seu... - falou Gina se virando pra ele e indo pro banheiro rindo timidamente.

Apesar das risadas e do clima agradável, Hermione não parava de pensar que iria ver Rony de novo e que iria ser mais cedo como ela esperava. Continuo pesando sobre isso a noite toda quando ela estava deitada na cama:

"Rony... Como será que ele está?". Hermione lembrou das palavras de Harry quando comentou que ele estava mais calmo, mas era o mesmo Rony de sempre. "Mas calmo de que forma? Será que ele deixou de ser um pouco cabeça dura?" Esse pensamento acabou a fazendo adormecer.

**Nota da autora:**

**Segundo Capítulo feito! Bem a partir desse momento, começa o desfecho da história... Ahhh detalhe... Manda Reviews! Adorei o que a Thatá, Dianna Luna ... E só apertar o botão embaixo.**

**Outra coisa: Eu só postarei final de semana... Então o próximo capítulo virá no sábado oks? (Viu Luisão? Hehehehehe em breve )**

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

" **Em frente de Harry e Gina havia um sofá de dois lugares vazio reservado pra...**

**"Eu e Rony" - pensou Hermione que respirou fundo e sentou timidamente no sofá e nervosamente esfregava as mãos."**

**Em breve... No próximo sábado! **


	3. Primeiros olhares após de tudo

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO III**

Hermione ficou em casa a manhã toda. Aproveitou o resto do dia pra fazer compras. Ao chegar em casa, foi tomar banho pra ir ao jantar que Gina a convidou. Não foi difícil de pensar em Rony novamente. A espera de dois anos agora estava reduzida às horas e Hermione ficava nervosa com essa situação. Hermione passou um tempão pra escolher a roupa que iria vestir por jantar. Queria impressionar mas se envergonhava ao pensar pra quem ela tava fazendo isso. Optou por um simples vestido azul marinho e foi pra casa dos Weasleys.

Ao tocar a campainha, uma sensação de pânico surgiu em Hermione ao lembrar que sempre atendia a porta da casa era Rony. Ouviu uns passos. Hermione ficou pensando: "Por Merlin, é agora!". Mas que abre a porta é Gina que percebe que Hermione deu um profundo ar de alívio:

-Olá Hermione! Só falta você... Nossa... O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma...

- Ehh... Nada não! Você está bonita, amiga...

- Ahhh fala sério! Não me encabula! Vamos entrando...

Chegando à sala, Hermione viu Gina sentar no lado de Harry no sofá, No outro sofá estava Gui com um lugar vazio que provavelmente era de Fleur. Em frente de Harry e Gina havia um sofá de dois lugares vazio reservado pra...

"Eu e Rony" - pensou Hermione que respirou fundo e sentou timidamente no sofá e nervosamente esfregava as mãos. Ao ver o silêncio, Gina quebra o tédio se virando pra Gui:

-Que raios Rony está fazendo Gui?

- Calma Gina! A Fleur já foi ver o que é. Deve está estudando ou arrumando as coisas. Não é a primeira vez que Rony nos deixa plantados esperando.

- Eu hein, se Astronomia fosse mulher, ele já tinha se casado com ela!

- Acho que nem precisa que seja mulher, Gina - sorriu Harry.

-Olha, parece que estão descendo - comentou Gui que fez todos olharem pra escadas.

Fleur e Rony estavam descendo as escadas e falando alguma coisa em francês. Pelo tom da conversa, parece que Fleur estava reclamando pela demora. Rony pelo tom estava se desculpando pra ela e dizendo que todos já estavam olhando pra eles. Hermione fitou Rony. Estava um pouco mais alto e deixou o cabelo crescer novamente como deixou no quarto ano. Estava vestindo uma camisa abotoada marrom puxando pro preto e uma calça jeans. Estava simples, porém bonito. Hermione sentou um arrepio ao admitir isso e sentiu mais ainda quando eles estavam vindo pra sala.

Rony chegou até a sala e se desculpou pra todos pela demora. Ao encaminhar pro sofá viu Hermione sentada no sofá. Deu um sorrindo tímido e sentou ao lado dela:

- Oi Hermione... Quanto tempo... -falou baixo enquanto segurou um pouco o pulso dela.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. Não soube o que falar pra ele. Só o toque dele a deixou muda. Os dois ficaram de frente ao Harry e Gina, assim como Gui e Fleur que estavam de mãos dadas:

- Bem... - começou Gina - primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que aceitaram serem nossos padrinhos porque vocês foram importantes pra nossas vidas... Mas deixando nossos sentimentos de lado eu gostaria de falar pra vocês que eu tive uma idéia no dia da recepção do casamento...

- Idéia Gina?! - perguntou Harry que pela reação não sabia do que sua noiva estava falando...

- Sim... Estava pensando em ter uma valsa tipo como teve no Baile de Inverno no quarto ano e...

- AHN?! - indagou Harry que não gostou muito da ideia! - Amor, isso de novo? Nem me lembro nem como se dança... E aquela valsa me dá uma frustação tão grande!

- Também concordo! E a da formatura então? Foi um fiasco! - disse Gui, que fez Fleur ficar desconfiada:

- Como assim fiasco?!

- Não é por tua causa, bem... - tentou explicar Gui - E que é foi um pouco vergonhoso... Homens não gostam de formalidades e tal...

- _NÃO É ISSO!_ - gritou Fleur em francês – Gina, eu concordo com você! Aceito tua proposta!

- E você, Hermione? - perguntou Gina instintamente e Hermione não estava preparada pra responder

-Errrr... Bem... -falava quando olhava pra todo mundo e pra Rony... - Tu-tu-tu-do bem... Sem problemas...

- Eu hein! Mas mulher tem cada idéia! - indagou Harry fazendo Gina, Fleur e Gui falarem sobre o assunto...

Quando todos estavam discutindo sobre essa história de valsa, Hermione estava surpresa pelo fato de Rony permanecer calado diante da situação. Se fosse naquela época do quarto ano, Rony seria o primeiro a falar que não queria em vez de Harry. Estaria dizendo frases repetidas do tipo: "Mulher é complicada e cheia de frescuras". Pode-se ver que ele mudou um pouco. Até demais pra Hermione... Estava achando muito estranho isso... Até que Harry se lembra do ruivo e faz a mesma pergunta:

- E você Rony? O que você acha disso?

Todos esperavam a resposta. Pra Gina e Fleur seria mais discussão á vista, já que Rony iria a favor dos garotos. A partir dessa resposta Hermione poderia avaliar a mudança dele desses anos. Rony, que estava encostado no sofá com as mãos embaixo do peito e com a perna em cima da outra, se curvou e disse calmamente:

- Não vejo problema nenhum!

Foi o Triunfo das meninas. Harry e Gui ficaram boquiabertos e Gina se levantou e abraçou o irmão dando uns beijinhos na bochecha dele. Rony ria timidamente. Rony se levantou e foi até Harry que, nessas alturas, queria matá-lo:

- Valeu mesmo né, Rony Weasley...

-Harry... -falou Rony calmamente - Faça a vontade dela... Sabe que elas gostam desses tipos de coisas. E se eu não concordasse com certeza iria sair combate de varinhas. Do jeito que Gina é, é bom deixar a fera calma...

- Hehehehehe... Ficou esperto nesses anos pra cá, né Rony? - falou Harry entendendo a situação...

Rony fez um gesto do tipo "Ehhhh... fazer o quê?" e sentou do lado dos rapazes. Gina e Fleur arrastaram Hermione que ainda estava chocada com a reação de Rony pela resposta. Passaram uns 30 minutos falando do vestido de noiva, das madrinhas etc. até que Gina toca no assunto:

-Fiquei surpresa com a resposta de Rony... Pensava que ele não iria concordar... Fleur, que tratamento você e Gui fizeram com ele? Usaram a tortura? - falou Gina rindo

- Não, não... hihihi... Não fizemos nada... Ele foi ficando assim do nada! Aliás, acho que ele já foi assim desse jeito!

- Ehhh... - concordou Gina - Ele tem esse comportamento calado desde na época que ele voltou de Hogwarts.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou Hermione finalmente entrando na conversa

- Não sei te dizer, Mione! - respondeu Gina - Todo mundo perguntava pra ele e ele dizia que não aconteceu nada! Até Harry tentou e não conseguiu!

- Achamos que foi uma coisa muito séria... - concluiu Fleur - Alguma coisa aconteceu em Hogwarts que o fez mudar tanto assim.

Isso fez Hermione ficar um tanto aflita. Tentou lembrar se tinha brigado com Rony na época, mas por incrível que pareça, eles não discutiram na formatura. Tanto que até foram ao baile juntos. Apesar dessa conclusão, ainda achava que era alguma coisa com ela, já que Rony nunca mais falou com ela nesses tempos pra cá. Seus pensamentos foram distraídos quando a Sra. Weasley chamou todos pra jantar.

Como Gui e Rony estavam em casa, a Sra. Weasley fez o prato principal de ambos o que fez os dois fazerem gestos carinhosos na mãe. Harry, Gina, Gui e Fleur sentaram de um lado e Rony, Hermione, Sra. Weasley sentaram do outro lado. As conversas iam animadamente. Harry, Gina, Hermione e Sra. Weasley falavam sobre o casamento. Já Rony comia em silêncio até que foi chamado por Fleur:

_- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?_ - perguntou ela em francês.

-_ Não, estou bem! - _respondeu o ruivo com a mesma língua.

- _Estamos achando você um pouco triste... -_ disse Gui entrando na conversa

- _Não, hehe eu, estou um pouco estranho porque faz muito tempo que não vejo meus amigos! - _falou Rony tentando convencer os dois que acabou dando efeito.

Rony continuou comendo em silêncio. Hermione ao ver que ele não conversava mais e que estava concentrado no seu jantar começou a olhar pra ele e a analisá-lo. Percebeu que ele já estava falando francês fluentemente e se lembrou da época que queria fazer francês só pra impressionar a Fleur. "Como realmente ele mudou" pensou Hermione que começou a analisá-lo profundamente. "Mas o que será que aconteceu pra ter mudado tanto teu jeito de ser? Será que estou com paranóica achando que foi minha causa?". Percebendo que nem tocava mais no seu jantar, Hermione demorou ouvir uma pessoa chamá-la:

- Hermione? Hermione? - chamou Gina

- Oi?! -disse Hermione acordando do transe

- Seu jantar... Está esfriando...

- Ahhh... Desculpe. - disse a garota envergonhada e passou a comer normalmente.

Depois do jantar todos foram pra sala de estar. Harry conversava com Rony perguntando como estava sua vida lá em Paris e outras coisas. Já Fleur e Gui ajudavam a Sra. Weasley com a limpeza. Hermione estava no canto da janela até que Gina se aproximou dela:

- Que foi Hermione? Ficou calada?

- Não nada não!... Gina?!

-Sim?!

Tem certeza que você não sabe o que aconteceu com Rony?

- Como assim?

-Tem certeza que você não está me escondendo nada e não está querendo me dizer que o Rony está assim por minha causa?

- Hermione, por favor... Claro que eu não sei de nada! Se soubesse eu contaria... Você sabe disso! Por acaso você dois brigaram na época da formatura?

- Não. Tanto que eu dancei com ele no baile, lembra?!

- Ahhh está certo... Então, por que essa aflição?

- Não sei Gina. Ele ficou dois anos sem falar comigo. Disse pra Harry que tinha recebido uma proposta na França e nunca me mandou nem um cartão de Natal. Isso é estranho demais!

- Se acha estranho, Mione, fala com ele! - concluiu Gina que saiu porque Harry a chamava.

Hermione voltou a olhar pra janela. Estava pensando que coisa ela fez pra Rony está assim. A mudança foi realmente radical. Mas também se lembrou do fato dele não ter reclamado da historia do baile do casamento. Se tivesse com raiva dela, com certeza, ele não aceitaria. Mas será que ele fez isso só pra disfarçar? Ou estava guardando seu momento de fúria pra outro dia? Hermione começou a ficar nervosa. Estava planejando se ele voltar com as coisas dele, retornaria suas grosserias com a mesma moeda. Nesse instante, ao pensar desta forma, seu plano mental foi interrompido por um toque leve no seu braço esquerdo:

- Hermione? - disse Rony em voz baixa - Está tudo bem?

Hermione tomou um susto. Ele a tratou de uma forma tão calma e tão meiga que era impossível de não admirar e de acreditar. Hermione passou segundos que para ela, eram horas pra articular uma frase a ele:

- Es-es-estou bem, sim. Tudo bem!

- Tem como a gente conversar? - falou Rony tocando no seu braço novamente - é rápido, não precisa nem sair daí.

- Tudo bem, o que foi? -disse Hermione se virando pra vê-lo

- Bem como a gente vai ser os padrinhos de Harry, temos que pensar nos presentes e nessa tal de valsa que a Gina propôs.

Hermione se desencostou da janela e ficou de frente ao ruivo e perguntou curiosa:

- Você gostou dessa idéia mesmo de valsa?

- Sinceramente... Não. - disse Rony simplesmente com um meio sorriso no lábios.

-Então porque você não disse que queria? - falou Hermione rindo timidamente

- É porque faz muito tempo que não ouço a Gina gritar - explicou Rony - Ver ela dessa forma não é nada agradável. Fazer certo esforço pra irmã que vai se casar não custa nada, né? E também...

- E também o que?

- Nada... Hermione você tem condições de almoçar, tipo assim... Eu e você?

-Ahn?! - perguntou Hermione não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir

- Tem como a gente almoçar juntos amanhã pra tratarmos sobre isso?

- Errrr... Tem sim, claro!

- Anota teu endereço aqui que eu te apanho em casa. - disse Rony pegando uma pequena agenda e uma caneta no bolso.

Hermione anotou o endereço disfarçando bastante o nervosismo. Poderia perceber nas letras um pouco tortas seu nervosismo com o convite. Mas, por sorte dela, Rony apenas fechou a agenda dando a ela um alívio de comentar sobre a letra:

- Que horas posso passar amanhã?

- Pode ser três e meia, está certo? - falou Hermione

- Tudo bem! Bem eu já vou subir. Tenha uma boa noite e até amanhã! -disse Rony colocando a mão no ombro de Hermione

- Tá..tá! Até aman-man... Até amanhã! -disse Hermione gaguejando um pouco.

O ruivo tirou a mão calmamente dos ombros dela. Ao chegar um pouco perto da escada, ele vira calmamente:

- Hermione!

- Sim? - pergunta Hermione dando a atenção pra ele

- Foi bom rever você de novo. - disse Rony em voz baixa e dando um sorriso bem sereno e meigo. Ele tira a mão do bolso e dá um aceno pra Hermione e sobe as escadas.

Hermione retribui com um aceno e sorri de forma bem embaraçada pra ele. Volta pro sofá e fica num estado de choque até quando se despede dos amigos e volta pra casa. No seu aconchego do seu lar, ela toma um banho quente, veste sua camisola e deita na cama. A conversa da festa ficou tão gravada na sua memória que as vozes voltam à tona no seu pensamento:

_- Hermione você tem condições de almoçar, tipo assim... Eu e você?_

_-Ahn?!_

_- Tem como a gente almoçar juntos amanhã pra tratarmos sobre isso?_

_- Errrr... Tem sim, claro!_

_- Anota teu endereço aqui que eu te apanho em casa. _

Ao sem lembrar disso, Hermione solta sem sentir um sorriso nos lábios. Para melhorar seu momento de alegria se lembra da frase que Rony disse a ela perto da escada, sorrindo de forma tão doce que parecia magia: "_Foi bom rever você de novo". _Hermionedeita do lado e pensa que o seu reencontro com o ruivo não foi tão mal quando ela pensava. Foi até bom e terminou bastante melhor. Mas ela de repente se lembrou que se ele estava feliz por ter se reencontrado com ela porque ele ficou sem se comunicar com ela todos esses dias? Hermione resolveu então perguntar isso a ele amanhã e acabou dormindo.

**Notas da autora:**

**Terceiro Capítulo feito! O encontro de Rony e Hermione fiz um pouco light para surpresa de Hermione... Mas já dá pra perceber que houve um fato que fez Rony mudar um pouco seu comportamento... Qual será? Continuem mandando Reviews! E detalhe... Próximo capítulo: O almoço de Rony e Hermione! **

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

" **Em frente de Harry e Gina havia um sofá de dois lugares vazio reservado pra...**

**_- Quem é?_**

_**- Sou eu Hermione. Rony**_

**_"Por Merlin, é ele!" Abriu a porta bem devagar e encontrou Rony vestido uma roupa semelhante da festa só que com um casaco por cima já que estava fazendo um pouco de frio._ **

**... Até Amanhã ! **


	4. Um esperado clima

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO IV**

Hermione acordou cedo por causa do nervosismo. Levantou e foi tomar um banho quente para ver se sua tensão diminuía. No banho, Hermione ficou olhando pra si mesma e pensando no seu almoço com Rony. Ficou imaginando as inúmeras perguntas que iria fazer a ele e umas estavam no topo: "Por que você foi pra França? Por que você não me disse da proposta? Por que só falou com Harry e não comigo? O que foi que eu te fiz? Por que está triste por minha causa?"

Hermione pensou até fazer essas perguntas na lata, mas resolveu fazer isso no decorrer da conversa se tiver uma oportunidade de falar. Mas depois se ele não tocar no assunto? Cada solução pra Hermione tinha um problema a mais. Isso a deixava mais nervosa. As vezes fica pensando: " Por que eu quero saber disso? Isso não é problema meu!". A resposta as vezes era imediata: "Mas preciso saber...Não sei por quê, mas quero saber...Não,não...eu sei o por quê mas não quero admitir...Não...Por Merlin, o que é isso?... Que bobagem!"

Dado três horas e trinta e dois minutos, Hermione já estava impaciente: "Já está atrasado... Por Merlin, Hermione, isso não é um encontro!... Mas... È um almoço a dois... Mas ele não mencionou "encontro" então não é um "encontro"! Mesmo assim a situação é a mesma! Por que acho isso??? Por Merlin..."

A campainha toca. Hermione se levanta devagar pra tentar disfarçar mais a tensão que estava tendo. Ao tocar na fechadura da porta, respira fundo e pergunta:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Hermione. Rony

"Por Merlin, é ele!" Abriu a porta bem devagar e encontrou Rony vestido uma roupa semelhante da festa só que com um casaco por cima já que estava fazendo um pouco de frio.

-Me desculpe a demora. Mas teve um engarrafamento na rua principal e acabei usando magia pra vir a pé aqui.

- Usou magia? Não precisava! - disse Hermione surpresa com a desculpa de atraso dele.

- Ehhh... Mas já foi feito. Vamos lá então?

-Está certo.

Hermione fechou a porta do apartamento devagar e desceu as escadas com Rony. Ao chegar à lareira da recepção viu um casal de namorados se beijando no sofá o que realmente os dois não esperavam. Rony fez uma cara de "E agora?" e o que eles poderiam fazer é sentar e esperar pra pensar uma forma do casal sair da recepção pra poder usar o pó de flu na lareira:

- Rony, e agora? Se esperarmos esses dois não vamos nem jantar.

-Eu não sei. Você não conhece nenhum dos dois, Hermione?

- Só o menino, mas eu não falo com ele.

- Ei, peraí... A menina eu estou reconhecendo... Franciere?!

A menina para de beijar o rapaz e vira com um tremendo susto ao ver Rony e Hermione olhando os dois no maior amasso. Ela tenta recuperar o ar passa um tempo pra articular uma frase:

- Pro... Professor? -gagueja a menina - O. O que o se... Senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, esqueceu que eu sou inglês? - disse Rony sorrindo pra garota - Agora eu não sabia que você era inglesa...

- Minha mãe é inglesa, por isso que eu estou aqui! - disse a garota envergonhada

-Ehhh... Estou percebendo... - disse Rony sorrindo - _Seu namorado é trouxa? _- perguntou Rony em francês

-_ Sim. Por quê?_

_- Porque eu e uma amiga minha precisamos usar a lareira pra usar o pó de flu pra podermos sair._

_- Amiga mesmo, professor... - _disse a aluna sorrindo - _Deixa só as suas fãs lá da escola saber que o senhor tem uma namorada..._

_- Assim como a sua mãe saber que você tem um namorado escondido - _retrucou Rony fazendo uma singela ameaça do tipo: "Conta o meu segredo que eu conto o seu!".

- _Tudo bem professor... Mas o meu namorado não pode sair daqui porque os pais dele podem chamá-lo a qualquer hora..._

_- Então... -_ Rony olha pra Hermione e fala pra ela bem baixinho - Tem como você emprestar a chave do seu apartamento para eles?

- O que? - disse Hermione baixo - Você quer que eu dê a chave do meu apartamento pra eles dois ficarem namorando na minha casa?

- Ohhh Hermione... É caso de urgência... Digo a ela entregar a chave para o porteiro!

- Mas Rony... Se meu apartamento ficar uma zona por causa desses dois, você vai arrumar!

- Ok, me responsabilizo... - disse Rony pegando a chave de Hermione e entregando a garota - _Fica nesse apartamento. Quando for embora, entregue a chave ao porteiro e não bagunce o apartamento está certo?_

_- Professor, vai usar seu ninho de amor com sua "amiga" pra nós dois? O que uma saída não faz..._

_- Se eu fosse você aproveitava... Às vezes os amores dessa época não serão mais o de que você imagina daqui pra frente... - _disse Rony olhando pra Hermione que não percebia a conversa

_-Eu tenho certeza que eu e o Mike vamos ser pra sempre..._

_- Torço por você! -_disse Rony sério - _Agora vai..._

O casal sai até o apartamento de Hermione e a garota mal acredita que ela deixou isso acontecer. Queria dá uma marretada na cabeça de Rony, mas confessa que não tinha outra idéia se não fosse essa. O dois usaram o pó de flu e foram até uma casa abandonada que estava o carro do Rony estacionado. Quando foram até o carro, ainda podia ver o transito engarrafado e Hermione se lembrou das loucuras do trabalho. Rony a fez entrar no carro e sentou o banco do motorista e perguntou:

- Podemos comer lá no Hendel's? Faz tempo que não vou lá...

- Lá é bom. Podemos ir lá sim!

- Agora você conhece um atalho pra podermos chegar até lá?

- Hehehe, conheço sim... Vamos dá a volta...

A única coisa que Hermione e Rony conversavam no carro era como chegar até Hendel's. Chegando lá, Rony estacionou o carro e foram pegar a mesa perto da janela do restaurante. Puxou a cadeira pra Hermione sentar e se sentou em seguida. Hermione agradeceu pela gentileza e chega o garçom com o cardápio na mão:

-Boa tarde, senhores! O que desejam?

**- **Vamos ver... O que você deseja Hermione? Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui... - disse Rony entregando o menu pra Hermione.

- Bem, já que insiste... Quero um frango assado com catupiry e vinho branco. - falou Hermione com simplicidade

- Boa escolha senhorita... Trarei o prato em breve... Com licença...

Assim que o garçom saiu, Rony virou pra Hermione e elogiou pelo pedido do prato. Ela sorriu timidamente. Hermione percebeu que se não continuasse a conversa, Rony não iria falar nada então fez uma pergunta:

- Quer dizer que você é professor?

- Por enquanto. Preciso me sustentar! -disse Rony sorrindo e fez Hermione sorrir também - É apenas um trabalho pra poder continuar meus estudos. Não podia ficar muito tempo na casa de Fleur e Gui. Apesar da boa hospedagem, era constrangedor morar com um casal. Daí, eu pedi pra Fleur se não podia dá aulas na escola Beauxbatons. A partir daí eu virei professor de lá...

- Mas não é só escola pra meninas? - disse Hermione surpresa

- Mas os professores são mistos. Tem tanto homem quanto mulher.

- Elas devem te dá trabalho né? - perguntou Hermione sarcástica.

- Ehhhhh... Um pouco... - disse Rony tímido por entender a pergunta da amiga - Mas coitadas, sós meninas juntas... Elas não têm opção...

- Ahhh tá certo! - falou Hermione rindo

- Estou falando sério! - respondeu Rony sorrindo - Sorte que há pouco tempo teve o Torneio Tribruxo lá e sabe como é... Muitas arranjaram um namorado e tal... Foi até engraçado.

- Quem venceu o Torneio?

- Foi Drumstrang. Viktor Krum agora é diretor de lá não é?

- Sim. Ele se tornou diretor antes de se casar.

- Você foi ao casamento não é?

- Sim. Fui a madrinha...

- Ahhh então, eu achei uma parceira com experiência da coisa! - falou Rony rindo - Eu também fui convidado por Milariie.

- Você a conhece?

- Sim. Ela é professora de lá também. Aliás, foi lá que começou o romance deles...

- Por que você não foi ao casamento? - perguntou Hermione curiosa

- Porque... -Rony deu uma pausa pra responder. Quando pensava na resposta o garçom chega com o prato e interrompe a conversa. Ambos comem calmamente. Hermione deixa sem querer um pedaço de frango cair na sua roupa e sorri e Rony rindo se levanta pra limpá-la. A sujeira ficou um pouco acima do busto e Rony limpa calmamente pra Hermione. A garota começa a sentir um arrepio estranho. Rony, parecendo que percebe o nervosismo da garota, levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos dela. Rony levanta a mão que estava limpando na roupa e leva a boca de Hermione que estava um pouco suja. A troca de olhares desperta um constrangimento entre eles porém Rony não para de limpar suavemente a boca da garota. Ao terminar, Rony volta pra seu lugar e diz um pouco constrangido:

- Cuidado com esses molhos. Eles são difíceis de sair...

- Obrigada Rony... - disse Hermione tímida.

Continuaram a comer em silêncio. Pagaram à conta e foram pro carro e continuaram em silêncio. Rony liga o rádio e pro ironia do destino estava tocando uma música conhecida pelos dois:

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

- Essa música... -suspirou Rony que parou de falar.

- Foi tocada na formatura da gente - lembrou Hermione ao escutá-la

- Ehhh... Foi mesmo... Estou me lembrando agora - falou Rony em um tom baixo

Continuaram em silêncio e a música continuava a tocar. Hermione sussurrava a música bem baixinho, enquanto Rony não dava nem um chiado. Ao chegar ao apartamento, Hermione pegou a chave e Rony a seguiu pra ver se os meninos tinham feito bagunça. Estava impecável como ela deixou. Hermione ficou surpresa. Rony volta a porta e tenta se despedir:

- Bem, eu já estou indo... Nem deu pra gente falar sobre o casamento né?

- Depois a gente combina. Tem menos de dois meses pra isso.

- É verdade... Bem, estou indo... Boa noite! Disse Rony antes de dá um beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

Podia sentir o perfume dela de perto, assim como ela sentia o dele. Não puderam resistir e os dois se abraçaram. Foi tão suave e intenso ao mesmo tempo. Acho que foi pra compensar todos os abraços que eles não deram durante os estudos em Hogwarts. Hermione ficou hipnotizada pelo perfume dele que fechou os olhos ao sentir aquela conhecida sensação estranha, porém, deliciosa. Só que ela não percebia que ele sentia também a mesma coisa. Rony ao perceber que podia acontecer mais alguma coisa, quebra o abraço devagar deixando um desgosto pra Hermione.

- Bem... Até outro dia! Tchau, Hermione...

- Tchau... - disse a garota fechando a porta.

"Por Merlin! O que foi isso... Ele me abraçou...". Suspirou Hermione que foi até a sala e sentou na sua poltrona. Ela mal acreditava que iria ficar nesse estado ao abraçar Rony. O perfume dele foi penetrando trazendo uma certa hipnose que a garota não sabia se iria resistir por tanto tempo somente aquele abraço. Acho que por todo esse tempo foi o que ela realmente evitava. Abraçava o Harry e os outros meninos normalmente, mas não fazia isso ao Rony. As vezes ela mesma se achava estranha porque ela não fazia isso. Mas nunca podia admitir a timidez ao tentar isso com ele. Sempre dizia "bom dia" ou "boa sorte" a distancia quando na verdade queria abraçá-lo como fazia a qualquer garoto. Mas não adiantava. Cada tentativa ela se sentia tímida e sensações saiam no seu corpo ao abraçá-lo.

Hoje foi muito mais intenso como ela imaginava. Ela desejava que o tempo parasse naquele momento. A forma... O carinho como ele fez aquilo foi tão explícito que a fez flutuar: "Nossa, por que estou pensando assim? Hermione, você está maluca!".

Hermione foi até seu quarto e viu que sua cama estava um pouco bagunçada. Ao chegar perto, achou um pacote aberto de camisinha. "Era só que me faltava! Vou matar Rony!" Ao mencionar o nome dele, Hermione sente o perfume dele preso na sua roupa e volta a sentir as sensações. Só que rapidamente se lembra que estava com o pacote de camisinha na mão e fica muito vermelha. Joga o pacote fora no lixo do banheiro e toma um belo banho pra poder passar os pensamentos e em seguida ter uma bela noite de sono. Ao se deitar, Hermione se lembra de um importante detalhe: "Nossa, me esqueci da pergunta que ia fazer pra ele... Ah, mas deixa pra lá... Tenho muito tempo pra isso...". Depois disso, ela tornou a adormecer.

tradução: "Não vou falar/Não vou respirar/Não me moverei até que você finalmente veja/Que você pertence a mim" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

**Notas da autora:**

**Quarto Capítulo feito! Já deu pra perceber um clima nesse almoço, não é? Mas ainda tem muito chão pela frente! Continuem mandando Reviews! E detalhe... Não postei sábado como planejava porque deu um problema no site do fanfiction que não estava salvando o documento... Por isso estou postando os dois capítulos no domingo!**

**A música citada é do Ryan Cabrera chamada True. Pode ser uma música light, mas ela diz um pouco esse romance de Rony e Hermione... Espero que aprovem **

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_E não foi a primeira vez que ela se sentiu assim. Lembrou-se da formatura que finalmente foi convidada pelo ruivo pra ser sua parceira. O ruivo toma uma certa atitude nesse dia que até hoje ela não esquece do que aconteceu. Ao contrario da festa do quarto ano, ela foi que ficou esperando pelo Rony descer..."._**

**... Até o próximo sábado! **


	5. Flashback:Música para lembrar

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO V**

Hermione acorda com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Parece indícios de febre. Ao levantar, prepara um chá pra ver se passa o mal estar. Ainda com a roupa de dormir, ela sai da cozinha e vai até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Olha-se no espelho. "Devia ter nascido mais bonita" disse pensativa. Apesar de ter namorado certo tempo, Hermione confessava que não se cuidava como as outras garotas já que não tinha tempo pra isso. ao voltar pra sala e tomar seu chá o telefone toca:

- Alô?

- Hermione, é o Rony. Como está?

Hermione quase derruba a xícara que tava o chá. Ela a coloca meio desequilibrada em cima da mesa e depois de segundos articula uma frase:

- Ma-ma-mais ou menos... Estou um pouco de febre. E você?

- Febre?! Opa... Desculpa... Ligo outra hora... -disse Rony preocupado

- Não, não precisa... Pode falar... O que foi?

- Não é que eu tava pensando passar na sua casa pra falarmos do casório, mas como você está com febre é melhor que descanse e...

-Mas a noite eu posso está melhor. Se quiser vir... -disse Hermione não acreditando do que acabou de falar

- Hummm... Tem certeza?

- Te-te-tenho sim... Pode vir...

- Então tá. Se você não melhorar, me avise que eu não vou...Bem vou desligar. Melhoras... Tchau.

-Tchau... -disse por fim Hermione deixando o telefone no gancho e não acreditando na proposta que fez por ruivo.

"Por Merlin, convidei Rony vir aqui hoje a noite. A gente vai jantar juntos!". Hermione além da febre que tinha, sentiu-se mais quente com a situação. "Acho pelo embaraço e pela proposta que fez." O que será que ele vai pensar de mim? Será que ele pensa que estou com segundas intenções?". Um rápido "Por quê não?!" passou como resposta nos pensamentos dela que a fez ficar mais vermelha que os cabelos do Rony. "Nossa, que horror, Hermione! Mas por que continuo a pensar assim?Acho que estou louca, louca por..."

O telefone toca. Hermione se desperta do transe e atende ao telefone. Antes dá certo nervosismo de ser o Rony novamente dizendo que não vai. Se fosse isso, ia bater não se sabe por que, certa tristeza nela:

- Alô?

- Hermione. Tudo bom?! É Gina.

- Ahhh...-suspirou Hermione aliviada - Tudo bem.

- Tudo ok! O que você tem?

- Ahhh só uma pequena febre. Mas já tá passando. Estou tomando um chá... Mas quem foi que te disse que eu estou doente?

- Foi o Rony - respondeu Gina com simplicidade

- Rony... - admirou-se Hermione - Mas já estou melhor. Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, se você puder vir hoje a noite pra casa, pra gente falar sobre a valsa, eu agradeceria muito...

- Uhhhh... Mas eu... - disse Hermione se lembrando que Rony tinha dito que ia a sua casa

- Não se preocupe. Rony já está sabendo disso. Ele vai passar aí pra te buscar - cortou Gina pra surpresa de Hermione

- Ahhh bem! Então está certo! Eu vou... Se piorar, eu te aviso ok?

- Ok... Beijos. Tchau.

- Tchau...

Hermione sentou um pouco na cadeira. Pelo menos Rony não irá pra sua casa. Apenas irá buscá-la. Mas Hermione não entendia porque isso a preocupava tanto. Por que só o fato de pensar dele estar ao seu lado a deixava constrangida. E não foi a primeira vez que ela se sentiu assim. Lembrou-se da formatura que finalmente foi convidada pelo ruivo pra ser sua parceira. O ruivo toma uma certa atitude nesse dia que até hoje ela não esquece do que aconteceu. Ao contrario da festa do quarto ano, ela foi que ficou esperando pelo Rony descer:

-_ Harry, o Rony vai demorar muito?_

_-Eu não sei Hermione. Quando eu saí, ele tava já se vestindo já! Não deve demorar muito..._

_- Eu hein... -exclamou Gina - Está pior que menina. Está parecendo que a festa e só dele._

_-Ei, ei... Rony está descendo..._

_Nesse momento, Rony desce devagar um pouco envergonhado pela demora. Ao contrário do Baile de Inverno, ele estava usando um smoking muito bonito que realçou a sua beleza e o deixou bem elegante e belo. Ao descer a escada, Hermione o fita, admitindo que ele estava, de fato, muito bonito. Rony ao olhá-la, fica um pouco envergonhado e dá um meio sorriso bem sereno fazendo Hermione sorrir de volta._

_- Desculpa a demora. Não sabia onde tinha colocado os sapatos._

_-Eu hein, Rony! - reclamou Gina - Só faltou Hermione te tirar do quarto pra participar da formatura._

_-Eu pelo menos tive motivo! - retrucou Rony - E você que demora toda vez só pra escolher prendedor de cabelo, roupa e tudo mais!_

_-Ei vocês dois, parem de brigar - diz Harry acalmando - Não vão estragar a formatura!_

_-Hunf! Vamos Harry! - sai Gina brava puxando o rapaz pro salão._

_- Hunf digo eu! - resmungou Rony que mostra o braço pra Hermione - Vamos, Mione?_

_- Hehehe... Vamos... - fala Hermione um pouco tímida._

_Chegando ao salão, todos os formandos de Hogwarts estavam presentes. Alunos da Dumstrang e da Beauxbatons foram convidados, entre eles estavam Viktor Krum e Fleur Delacour. Todos dançam a valsa tradicional. Rony tem grandes dificuldades pra variar, ma Hermione o ajudava pra não fazer feio. Depois da valsa, uma banda é chamada pra tocar e todos entram no ritmo. Rony e Hermione se divertem a beça até que a banda começa a tocar uma musica lenta. Rony olha nos olhos de Hermione e a puxa pra mais perto a fazendo encostar o rosto do lado do ombro dele. A atitude dele deixa Hermione um pouco embaraçada, mas ela não desaprova o que ele está fazendo. Ela, por incrível que pareça, estava adorando ficar assim tão perto dele. Rony sente o perfume de Hermione e encosta seu queixo no ombro fazendo Hermione ter arrepios. Ambos sem falar nada entram no embalo da musica que tocava:_

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_Hermione, com o perfume de Rony fica hipnotizada e dança bem devagar sem dá um pio. De repente o clima hipnótico é quebrado quando Rony a chama bem baixinho no seu ouvido:_

_-Mione..._

_-Que foi?_

_-Eu... Preciso... - disse Rony tirando o queixo do ombro de Hermione e a olhando nos olhos._

_-Sim?_

_-Eu... Tenho... Que... Que... Te dizer uma coisa..._

_-O que é? - pergunta Hermione parando de dançar e olhando nos olhos azuis do ruivo._

_Rony não termina a frase. Os dois ficam se olhando até que Rony coloca a mão no rosto de Hermione, a deixando constrangida, mas sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do rapaz. Rony se aproxima sentindo a respiração um pouco acelerada da moça e fecha os olhos instantaneamente fazendo a moça corresponder o mesmo gesto, fechando os olhos também. Nesse momento, Fred e Jorge chegam e interrompe aquilo que Rony queria tanto mostrar pra Hermione:_

_-Rony! A Gina passou mal! Venha depressa!_

_Rony se vira depressa e olha nos olhos de Hermione que tinha um certo descontentamento. Hermione pega a mão do rapaz e o puxa:_

_-Vem! Vamos ver o que Gina tem..._

_-Não precisa ir Mione! - disse Rony a fazendo parar de puxá-lo. Ele chega até ela e coloca as mãos nos ombros dela:_

_- Olha, vai dá tudo bem! Espera-me que já volto!_

_ -Tem certeza Rony?_

_- Tenho sim! Espera-me! - sai Rony correndo até a porta do salão - Não saia daqui tá? Eu preciso falar com você! - disse ele até sumir do salão e deixando Hermione parada perto do corredor escutando a musica que eles estavam dançando de fundo:_

_You might think_

_I don't look_

_But deep inside in the corner of my mind_

_I'm attatched to you_

Guiada pelos seus pensamentos, Hermione acaba adormecendo na poltrona e acorda no começo da noite. Ao despertar a garota se desespera ao saber da hora e que daqui a pouco Rony estaria aqui pra buscá-la. Já curada da febre, ela toma um banho bem rápido e no momento que estava se vestindo a campainha toca. Hermione se xinga por dentro e avisa que já vai atender a porta. Ela vai sem está calçada e atende a porta:

- Oi, Hermione. Tudo bom? Já melhorou?

- Oi Rony... -diz Hermione constrangida - Estou bem, obrigada...

- Hehehe... Estou vendo que está se aprontando ainda... -sorriu Rony olhando que Hermione vestiu duas meias diferentes.

-Ai, por Merlin, como sou distraída! - sorriu a garota sem saber onde enfiava a cara - Tem... Como você me esperar para eu me calçar?

- Tem sim! Sem problemas! - disse o ruivo sentando no sofá.

Hermione vai até o quarto correndo e procura a meia correta e a leva junto com o tênis pra sala. Ao chegar, ver Rony olhando pro porta-retrato que tinha a foto dele, dela e do Harry em Hogwarts no primeiro ano:

-Hehehehehe.. Como tempo passa... -sorrir Rony olhando pro porta retrato em seguida pra Hermione

- É verdade - diz Hermione sorrindo - Cada ano acontecia alguma coisa, era uma aventura...

-Ehh, bons tempos aqueles... - diz Rony de voz baixa de uma forma que faz Hermione sentir a tristeza das suas palavras.

- Bem, estou pronta! Podemos?

- Sim. Vamos...

Daí Hermione e Rony saiem do apartamento e a garota tranca a porta.

tradução: "Não vou falar/Não vou respirar/Não me moverei até que você finalmente veja/Que você pertence a mim" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

tradução: "Você deve pensar/Que não percebo/Mas bem profundo/No extremo da minha mente/Estou ligado em você" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

**Notas da autora:**

**Quinto Capítulo feito! **

**Galera, eu posso dizer que o próximo... É pois é... As coisas estão começando a moldar... Esse capítulo fiz muito rápido. Desculpa-me por não está postando! Sexta feira (24/11) foi meu aniversário e só pude comemorar no sábado e também os outros dias estão muito apertados para mim rsrsrs nem entrei na net! Nada como um flashback pra ajudar... Estou adorando os Reviews e aceito sugestões...**

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_, às vezes, tentava resistir pelo fato de que ele pudesse perceber ou até já tivesse percebido e fazia isso só pra quebrar as barreiras dela, mas era impossível. Apesar da sensação maravilhosa de estarem abraçados, Rony quebra o braço fazendo Hermione ficar um pouco triste por ele ter feito isso."._**

**... Até próximo post! XD**


	6. Apenas o esperado

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO VI**

Hermione chega acompanhada de Rony na casa do Weasley e é bem recebida por Gina, Harry, Gui e Fleur.Gina e Fleur puxa Hermione para ir ao banheiro para espanto dos rapazes pela pressa. Gui olha para Rony e questione aquilo o que o homem gostaria de saber:

- O que será que mulher vai tudo junto pro banheiro?

- Vai saber...-respondeu Rony- Talvez pra conversar sobre alguma coisa...

- Ehhh... Gostaria de saber o que é...

-Eu acho que sei...-falou Harry um pouco constrangido

- O que? - virou Gui curisoso junto com Rony

-Errr...Ahhh...Bem...É...É...Que...- gaguejava Harry todo evergonhado e preocupado com a reação dos irmãos

-Pode contar agora Sr Potter o que foi que aconteceu... -Falou Gui desconfiando do que seja, fazendo Rony arregalar os olhos atento

- Ehhh...Bem...

Gina e Fleur entra no banheiro rápido fazendo Hermione ficar um pouco preocupada com a situação:

-Meninas, o que foi? Que pressa foi essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada Hermione - falou Fleur - Digamos que não é nada que possa preocupar mas é um assunto interessante...

-O que é?

- Conta ai Gina! - fala Fleur ao olhar que a ruiva está envergonhada.

- Bem Hermione... Te lembra da conversa que nós tivemos no ultimo ano em Hogwarts?

- Humm... Ahh lembro... Gina... Peraí... Não acredito! - falou Hermione surpresa colcoando a mão na boca entendendo o que a amiga queria contar - Mas como foi que aconteceu?

- Foi ontem... A gente foi sair pra jantar e daí quando eu fui no apartamento dele... A gente começou a se beijar... E não paramos mais... E aí aconteceu...

- Nossa Srta Gina, nem esperou o casamento? Hehehehe... - sorriu Fleur

- Ahhhh Fleur, você me entende! - retrucou Gina - É dificil de resistir! Digamos que é quase impossivel resistir a isso! Não é Hermione?

-Não é o que?

- Não é verdade o que eu estou dizendo?

Hermione demora um pouco pra responder, mas Gina contou o seu segredo a ela então não era injusto mentir pra ela:

- Não sei te dizer porque eu não sei!

- O QUE? - gritaram Gina e Fleur juntas surpresas

- Ei, falam baixo! - sussurrou Hermione com medo dos meninos as escutarem

- Ahhh desculpa! - falou Gina com a voz baixa - Hermione, eu pensava que já tinha acontecido com você - Não teve oportunidade nem namorando o...

- Até que tive - falou Herrmione cortando Gina - Mas aí de repente eu senti quer não era o momento e também que ele não era a pessoa certa. Ele ficou muito chateado. Com o tempo percebi que ele não era a pessoa que eu tanto procurava. Foi aí o motivo de ter terminado.

- Ahhh foi então esse o motivo? Então fez bem moça - disse Fleur - Não precisa ter pressa pra isso...

- Até porque esse momento pode estar preste a acontecer... - falou Gina maliciosamente

- O que? O que vocês estão falando?

- Ahhh Hermione... Já percebemos como você olha pra ele e como ele te olha. Se eu não fosse casada, eu não despensava...

- Hahahahaha... Deixa o Gui ouvir isso, cunhada! - sorriu Gina - É pensando bem, ele ficou bonito pra caramba! Paris fez milagre com ele!

- Gente! O que é isso? Não tem nada a ver! - falou Hermione nervosa e tímida com a situação

- Nada a ver, Srta Granger, é você impedir esse sentimento dentro de você! - recruta Fleur com firmeza - O tempo é muito curto e hoje em dia não podemos perder a chances de ser felizes nesse mundo tão maluco como esse!

- Falou bonito, cunhada! - sorriu Gina - Se eu fosse você, eu já resolvia isso e também eu não prefiro outra garota pra ser minha cunhada do que você!

- Valeu, Gina! - disse Hermione sorrindo

De repente se ouve uns gritos. Harry grita por socorro pra Gina que faz as três sairem do banheiro de uma vez correndo. A chegar na sala, Gina e as outras meninas procuram Harry mas só olham Gui um pouco sério e Rony sentado no sofá com os olhos arregalados com situação.

- Gui! Rony! Cadê o Harry?

- Olha pra cima Gina! - diz Rony apontando pro céu!

- Ahhh não acredito... -diz Gina ao ver Harry pendurado no lustre da sala e entendo o porquê ele estava ali...

- Me perdoe Gina! Escapuliu!

Gina e Gui começam a discutir e o clima começa a ficar tenso na casa. Fleur tenta acalmar o marido, assim como Harry tenta acalmar Gina. Nem Gui e nem Gina não para de brigar deixando até Hermione assustada pelo fato de ver os dois brigando pela primeira vez e perceber que não é só Rony que sente ciúmes da irmã. Falando nele, Hermione estava surpresa pelo fato dele não ter sido o causador da história já que é tão ciumento como Gui. Rony ficava sentado no sofá, mas já estava sério e parece não estava gostando de ver o que tava acontecendo:

- CHEGAAA!!! - gritou Rony já farto do que tava vendo

- VAI DIZER QUE QUER BRIGAR TAMBÉM RONY! EU SABIA JÁ QUE TAVA DEMORANDO PRA ACONTECER! - gritou Gina

- Não quero brigar Gina! Só acho que já chega dessa briga idiota! Essas coisas acontecem! Gui eu posso até te entender um pouco porque eu sou tanto ciumento como você, mas Harry vai casar com ela, então pra mim já me faz entender! Agora... A GENTE VEM AQUI PRA SE DISTRAIR E COM QUALQUER BESTEIRA VOCÊS FICAM BRIGANDO, FRACAMENTE! - briga Rony com todos fazendo todos se calarem - Quer saber... Vou subir, já estou cansado já! Boa noite Harry e Hermione. Desculpe-me!

Rony sobe as escadas deixando todos de boquiabertos com o que viram. Daí Gui vira pra Gina e a desculpa entendendo o que o irmão queria dizer. Todos passaram a falar sobre a atitude de Rony exceto Hermione que olhava pras escadas. Ela sai sem ser vista já que todos estavam concentrados na conversa e sobe as escadas até chegar ao quarto de Rony. Ela paralisa e pensa duas vezes no que está fazendo, mas percebe que quer fazer isso, então ela coloca lentamente sua mão na maçaneta da porta. Mas quando toca, a porta se abre lentamente, pois estava apenas encostada. Ela põe a cabeça bem devagar pra dentro do quarto e ver Rony na janela olhando pra estrelas com um telescópio. Ao entrar bem devagar, ela ver no quarto dele, projetos de Astronomia em cima da escrivaninha e vários telescópios ao redor do quarto. Rony percebe que não está sozinho no quarto e vira pra Hermione que estava olhando na escrivaninha uma foto dos dois e de Harry em Hogsmeade cheio de docinhos e guloseimas na mão:

- Nunca mais vi Gina e Gui brigar desse jeito... Parece que me desacostumei com esse tipo de vida. Acho que me descontrolei um pouco não foi?

- Ehhh... Foi assustador... Mas confesso que não esperava que você fosse brigar assim.

- Vixe, Hermione... -sorriu Rony - Eu já briguei assim muitas vezes! Até com você...

- Eu sei, mas estou falando é sobre o que você falou. Todos pensaram e até Gina pensou que você tinha colocado Harry pendurado no lustre e que quando você gritou pensarmos que ia brigar com ela também...

- Hermione, você sabe que eu sempre preferi Harry a outros rapazes pra namorar Gina - disse Rony levantando da cadeira e chegando perto dela - Já como Harry está querendo casar com ela, e, contudo ele não desista disso, eu não acho problemas disso acontecer. Só ficarei furioso se ele a deixar plantada no altar que aí eu o faço casar amarrado com ela.

- Hehehehe... Não se preocupe que isso não vai acontecer - falou Hermione sorrindo das palavras do ruivo.

- Eu sei disso... - Falou Rony com a voz baixa e sorrindo pra Hermione. Ficaram se olhando por segundos até que Rony a abraça docemente - Obrigado por me entender, Mione...

Faz muito tempo que Rony não a chamava assim. Toda vez ela se sentia derretida quando ele a chamava assim. Todos os garotos que a chamava pelo apelido, só Rony dava esse tipo de sensação. Hermione, às vezes, tentava resistir pelo fato de que ele pudesse perceber ou até já tivesse percebido e fazia isso só pra quebrar as barreiras dela, mas era impossível. Apesar da sensação maravilhosa de estarem abraçados, Rony quebra o braço fazendo Hermione ficar um pouco triste por ele ter feito isso. Ao se virar, Rony sente que seu pescoço é puxado pela mão de Hermione e quando consegue olhar o que tinha acontecido seus lábios já estavam colados ao dela. Hermione até se assustou com a sua própria atitude, mas parece que a conversa do banheiro deu um pouco de incentivo a ela. Ela tinha muitas dúvidas sobre esses estranhos sentimentos que tinha pelo Rony. Já tinha chegado tão longe, então não seria agora que iria parar. Rony apesar de surpreso, se entrega ao beijo e abraça Hermione pela cintura fazendo ela o abraçar pelo pescoço. Hermione sente que Rony a deixa explorar sua boca e faz sua língua tocar e acariciar a língua dele. Tudo tão perfeito, tão mágico, mas Hermione quebra o beijo de uma vez fazendo Rony ter uma mistura de descontentamento e de susto ao mesmo tempo:

- Rony... Por Merlin... Que loucura...Foi mal!

- Como assim foi mal? Mione...

- Me desculpe! Fui muito atrevida! Tenho que ir embora! Até outro dia!

Hermione desce as escadas correndo e só escuta Rony a chamando. A corrida das escadas faz Harry e o outros a olharem assustados:

- Mione, o que foi? Que cara assustada é essa? - pergunta Gina assustada

- Não é nada! - fala Hermione depressa. - Tenho que ir! Está ficando tarde!

- Espera! Não quer uma carona? - diz Harry indo pra mesa de centro da sala pra pegar a chave do carro.

- Não precisa Harry - Diz Hermione já saindo da porta - Eu pego um táxi na esquina. Tchau e Boa noite pra todos!

Hermione sai e deixa todos assustados. Fleur chega perto de Gina, um pouco surpresa com a pressa de Hermione:

- O que será que aconteceu lá em cima?

- Não sei... - fala Gina baixo sorrindo - Mas imagino o que seja. Amanhã vamos saber o que aconteceu...

Continua...

**Notas da autora:**

**Sexto Capítulo feito! **

**Pois é... Aconteceu o que todo mundo esperava... Mas não pense que as coisas vão ser tão fáceis assim só porque aconteceu o beijo mais esperado... Ainda tem muitas coisas que irão acontecer no decorrer da história! Aceito sugestões! Estou Adorando os Reviews Beijos pra todos! **

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_Rony para de olhar pra janela e ver Harry olhando pra ele querendo saber a resposta. O rapaz se aproxima do amigo, coloca a mão no ombro dele e diz serenamente:_**

**_- Acho que já está na hora de saber por que eu sair de Hogwarts na noite de formatura, meu amigo... Mas, Harry, prometa que não irá comentar isso com ninguém!"._**

**... Até próximo post! XD**


	7. Após o esperado

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO VII**

Hermione acorda um pouco tarde. Assusta-se com as horas e levanta rapidamente pra arrumar a casa. Ao varrer a sala liga o rádio e por incrível que pareça a música a faz parar de varrer:

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Hermione pensa rapidamente em Rony e naquilo que aconteceu ontem. Senta no sofá com a vassoura na mão e fica pesando da sua atitude de ontem. Tinha beijado Rony. E por Merlin, havia adorado. Tinha tanto medo de que isso acontecesse... Tanto medo de sentir o que estava sentindo agora. Cada lembrança, cada gesto, cada toque vinha a sua cabeça. Essas lembranças a fizeram levar a mão até a boca e tocar os lábios se lembrando dos lábios dele e da forma dele ter retribuído a sua ação. "Como ele beija bem!" pensou por um instante e de repente sentiu a vontade de tê-lo novamente em seus braços pra tocar aqueles lábios que ela tinha achado tão deliciosos de serem beijados. Hermione já não podia mais esconder. Havia beijado Rony e que já estava balançada por ele:

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Tendo esses pensamentos, de repente Hermione se desperta do transe e vai até o rádio e desliga. "Fala sério! Deixa de coisa, Hermione! Nem sabe se ele gostou do que você fez!". Apesar de achar isso impossível por achar que se ele não tivesse gostado ele iria se afastar, Hermione achou melhor pensar dessa forma pra parar de ter pensamentos malucos com Rony. Ao voltar a se concentrar na faxina a campainha toca. "Ai, quem será essa hora?":

- Quem é?

- Hermione, sou eu e Fleur! Podemos entrar? - disse Gina atrás da porta.

- Ahhhh sim! Peraí, já vou abrir! - disse Hermione aliviada achando que era outra pessoa e depois se perguntado por que raios ela achou isso - "Por Merlin, por que tava achando que era ele? Tá doida Hermione?"

Hermione deixa a vassoura na cozinha e tira o lenço do cabelo e o prende com um predendor. Tira o avental da cintura e abre a porta. Gina e Fleur entram e abraçam:

- Desculpe por chegar essa hora, Mione! - diz Fleur sentando no sofá

- Não se preocupem. Que bom vê-las aqui! Faz muito tempo que não vinham me visitar. Só não liguem pra bagunça.

- Relaxa menina!- falou Gina sorrindo - Estamos aqui não pra ver a arrumação de sua casa, mas por outra coisa...

- O que foi? - falou Hermione um pouco nervosa se sentando no sofá e já imaginando o motivo.

- Queremos saber por que você saiu correndo de casa daquele jeito depois de ter ido lá pra cima?

"Já imaginava" - pensou Hermione já tímida tentando achar uma resposta - Ehhh..Bem Foi o Rony...

- O que ele fez? Ele brigou com você? - falou Fleur preocupada

- Não, não... Na verdade não foi ele... Fui eu que...

- Por favor, Hermione, tá me confundido - disse Fleur impaciente - Diz logo o que aconteceu...

- Bem eu tinha subido as escadas e fui até o quarto de Rony e...

- Nossa Hermione! - cortou Gina sorrindo - A gente disse que era pra aproveitar, mas não precisava ser tão apressada!

- Não, não foi isso! - retrucou Hermione já vermelha - Nem me deixou falar!

- Para Gina! - cortou Fleur - Deixa-a explicar!

- Credo, só estava brincando! - falou Gina emburrada.

- Continue, Hermione. - afirmou Fleur

- Bem... - continuou Hermione - Daí ele tava sentado olhando as estrelas num telescópio e aí ele começou a falar que tava envergonhado por ter brigado daquele jeito e tal. Daí disse pra ele que apesar do susto ele tinha razão e tal. Conversa vai, conversa vem de repente ele me abraçou me agradecendo por tê-lo entendido e até me chamou de Mione que há muito tempo não ouvia ele me chamar assim...

- Sabia que você se derretia toda quando Rony te chamava assim! -disse Gina cortando deixando Hermione surpresa

- Você percebia?

- Sim, mas relaxa que não era todo mundo! Continua...

- Pois é, daí quando tava abraçando eu me lembrei da conversa da gente no banheiro. De tudo que vocês tinham falado pra mim. De que eu tava deixando o tempo passar e tudo mais. Nessa hora, ele deixa de me abraçar e se vira. Daí eu tomei uma atitude, puxei ele pelo pescoço e beijei-o...

- SABIA!SABIA! - gritou Gina assustando Hermione e Fleur - SABIA QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO ALGUMA COISA!

- Pode parar por aí, Gina! - cortou Fleur - Você achava que tinha sido aquela outra coisa...

- É, mas foi o começo! - retrucou Gina - Só faltou fazer isso pra tudo sair perfeito! Mas por que você correu? Ele tentou tirar tua roupa?

- Não! - falou Hermione vermelha - Eu saí correndo por que eu quis! Achei que tinha feito a coisa errada e..

- Por Merlin Hermione! Não acredito! - reclamou Gina - Ele te tratou mal?

-Não...

- Correspondeu o beijo?

- Sim...

- Beijou mal?

- Não, beijou bem... Até demais - disse Hermione que depois ficou vermelha com que tinha acabado de afirmar.

- Então, sua doida, por que correu?

- Não é tão fácil assim, Gina! Não é fácil encarar o fato de beijar aquele que antes era seu amigo e ainda pior, depois de passar muito tempo, sem o ver e de repente beijar sem mais nem menos! - resmungou Hermione, pressionada com as perguntas de Gina.

- Hermione... - falou Fleur calmamente, depois de ouvir a história - Eu sei que isso não é fácil. Só te digo uma coisa... Já que aconteceu, não tente fugir agora. Já que ele correspondeu, com certeza deve ter mexido com ele...

- Eu acho que vocês dois já se sentiam alguma coisa! - concluiu Gina - Só acho que vocês têm medo de admitir não sei por quê!

- Ahhh Gina... -disse Hermione - Todo mundo tem medo...

- Mione eu entendo... Mas espero que você não jogue essa oportunidade fora! É isso que eu e Fleur estamos tentando dizer. As brigas sem sentidos, os ciúmes que ele teve do Krum no quarto ano, que você teve pela Lilá no sexto ano etc. fez a gente perceber que tinha alguma coisa aí. Agora que já foi percebido pro você, tenta tirar esse medo de você e aproveita...

Na casa do Weasleys, Rony estava escrevendo seus relatórios de Astronomia. Harry bate na porta fazendo ele se desligar do que estava fazendo:

- Rony! É Harry! Está ocupado?

- Não, Harry! Pode entrar - disse Rony vendo Harry abrindo a porta e sentando na cama.

- Vixe, você tava fazendo relatório...

- Relaxa amigo... Parar um pouco pra conversar faz bem - disse o ruivo sorrindo

- Eita, Que noite ontem né?! Gina ficou uma fera comigo porque eu escapulir aquela história... Ontem realmente foi meu dia...

- Ehhh... Mas não dava nem esperar o casamento Harry? -disse Rony sorrindo

- Ahhh Rony fala sério... Não é tão fácil resistir a quem ama...

- _É verdade... _- sussurrou Rony em francês

- Anh?!

- Nada. Harry pode me fazer um favor... Pegue aqueles projetos ali em cima do baú e traz aqui pra mim?

Harry se levanta e pega os projetos que Rony pediu. Ao entregar a ele, Harry surge com uma pergunta que, apesar das chances dela vir era grande, Rony não queria tocar ainda nesse assunto:

- Rony, tu sabe por que Hermione saiu ontem correndo toda assustada?

Rony para de escrever e vira a cadeira por amigo que estava sentado na cama. Harry percebe que a coisa foi mais séria que ele pensava através dos olhos que Rony os lançava.

- Ontem... Hermione veio aqui depois que eu gritei na sala...

- Vocês brigaram? - perguntou Harry com simplicidade já que podia acontecer

- Não, não... - disse Rony timidamente

- Então o que foi?

- Bem... - Rony se levanta e vai até a janela - Estava aqui quando ela entrou e tinha dito pra ela que nunca tinha visto essa briga de ontem e fiquei bravo por causa disso. Estava um pouco envergonhado. Daí ela disse que foi assustador, mas disse que eu tinha razão e tal...

- E aí...

- Conversa vai, conversa vem, eu quando dei por si eu já tinha a abraçado e agradeci a ela por ter me entendido...

- Abraçou? Mas por que isso?

- Não sei Harry, foi assim de repente...

- Hummm... E aí?

- Depois que eu deixei de abraçá-la e viro de costas, ela me pega pelo pescoço e me beija sem mais nem menos...

- O QUE? - fala Harry assustado - HERMIONE? Rony, você está brincando né?

- Eu estaria brincando com isso, Harry? Fala sério...

- Não foi você que a beijou? - perguntou Harry desconfiado

- Lógico que não Harry! Se fosse, por que eu mentiria pro meu melhor amigo?

- Hummm... Mas por que ela correu?

- Não sei por quê! Isso que está me intrigando. Estava tudo indo bem até que ela me larga dizendo que foi loucura, me desculpando dizendo que foi atrevida e tal...

- Hummm... E você?

- Bem chamei por ela, mas ela não voltou... Daí vocês a viram descer e ai eu ouvir a porta da casa se fechando e fechei a porta do quarto...

Rony se vira pra janela e olha para o céu. Harry fica surpreso pela atitude da amiga, mas não se surpreende pelo fato disso ter acontecido. As fraquezas dos dois são vistas desde a época de Hogwarts e não seria estranho ver os dois juntos... Ele só não entende por que ainda Rony não se declarou pra ela...

- Rony eu não entendo... Você me disse quando a gente ainda estudava que você tava sentindo alguma coisa por Hermione. Você disse que até a formatura você ia contar pra ela. Não entendo porque já se passaram dois anos e você ainda não falou nada. Por quê?

Rony para de olhar pra janela e ver Harry olhando pra ele querendo saber a resposta. O rapaz se aproxima do amigo, coloca a mão no ombro dele e diz serenamente:

- Acho que já está na hora de saber por que eu sair de Hogwarts na noite de formatura, meu amigo... Mas, Harry, prometa que não irá comentar isso com ninguém!

- Tudo bem...

- Então se sente... - fala Rony fazendo o amigo se sentar na cama e ele volta a se sentar na cadeira - Foi o seguinte...

Hermione vai até a porta e se despede das meninas. Passaram a manhã toda falando sobre a situação dela com Rony que Hermione apesar do cansaço tinha desabafado tudo que queria falar a muito tempo:

- Bem Mione, já está ficando tarde... Obrigada pelo lanche... - disse Gina abraçando a amiga.

- E lembre-se daquilo que a gente conversou viu? Tchau amiga! - disse Fleur abraçando em seguida

- Tudo bem... Tchau meninas - diz Hermione em seguida fechando a porta

Cansada, ela se desloca até o banheiro. Tinha passado o dia todo com as meninas e nada como um banho quente pra tirar o cansaço do dia. Hermione lembrava da conversa longa e sobre tudo que tinha comentado sobre ela e Rony. Era difícil de admitir que tivesse uma queda pelo amigo já que de vez em quando ele era muito atrapalhado, preguiçoso e até, às vezes, grosseiro e mal criado. Apesar de ele ter mudado, ela acha que isso deve ter a feito gostar dele. Já que se sentia estranha só de estar ao lado dele.

Ao terminar no banho, Hermione veste uma simples calça folgada uma blusinha de alça e vai até a sala de toalha no cabelo até a sala e liga um pouco de televisão. Ao sentar na poltrona a campainha toca. "Ahhh fala sério... Isso é hora do sindico chegar!" pensa ela ao se lembrar que o sindico ia falar com ela hoje sobre o pagamento.

-Já vai!

Ao chegar até a porta e abri-la, ela quase desmaia ao saber que não era o síndico e sim alguém que ela jamais poderia imaginar que estaria ali naquela hora e jamais poderia imaginar que iria ver essa pessoa tão cedo:

-Ro-Ro-Rony????????

Continua...

tradução: "Eu sou fraco, é verdade/Pois tenho medo de saber a resposta/Você também me quer?/Pois meu coração continua morrendo rapidamente" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

tradução: "Tenho esperado a vida toda para cruzar esta linha/Pra uma única coisa que é verdadeira/Então eu não vou esconder/É hora de tentar qualquer coisa para estar com você/Toda minha vida tenho esperado/Isto é uma verdade" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

**Notas da autora:**

**Sétimo Capítulo feito! **

**Sétimo Capítulo feito! **

**Como sempre vimos esses tipos de situações têm sempre grandes conseqüências. Agora iremos ver como vai terminar essa conversa de Rony e Hermione após o ocorrido. Só que isso, no próximo capítulo. Continuem mandando Reviews. Isso me incentiva bastante para fazer até uma próxima fic. Beijos pra todos!!! **

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_Quando Rony estava distraído no seu pensamento, Hermione chega devagar com o cabelo preso e o ver sentado olhando pra cima. Fita-o por segundos. Seus olhos correm por todo seu corpo o admirando e pensando como ele estava lindo. Tentava não pensar besteira ao olhar o ruivo na sua frente, mas era impossível resistir."._**

**... Até o próximo post! XD MorinoIchigo**


	8. Lágrimas do passado

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO VIII**

O que jamais poderia imaginar que iria acontecer agora aconteceu. Hermione estava a frente de Rony sem falar mais uma palavra depois de vê-lo se apoiando na porta, respirando cansado. Parecia que tinha corrido até aqui pra poder aparecer. Depois de respirar bastante, finalmente articula uma frase:

- Es-Está ocu-ocupada?

-Nã-Não, estou não! -falou Hermione ainda em choque com que estava vendo

- Te-Tem como a gente conversar?

Sem dá uma resposta, Hermione sai da frente dele ficando de lado dando passagem pra ele entrar. Rony se desencosta da parede e vai devagarmemente agradecendo até o sofá onde se senta cansado:

-Por que você está cansado assim?

-Porque estava aqui perto e resolvi vir aqui correndo senão eu encontraria você dormindo...

-Humm... Tem como me esperar só pra eu tirar essa toalha e pentear meu cabelo?

- Claro, espero sim! A casa é sua!

Hermione vai até teu quarto e Rony encosta a cabeça no sofá olhando pro teto do apartamento. Nesse momento se lembra da conversa longa e desabafante que teve com Harry hoje a tarde:

_- Quer dizer então que isso aconteceu? -fitou Harry um pouco triste com a história_

_- Ahhh Harry! Ela depois de um tempo até..._

_-Eu sei! Só que não sabia que tinha começado naquele dia..._

_-Pois é! Por isso que saí dali. Não suportei de ver aquilo e fui pra casa. A festa pra mi já tinha acabado depois daquilo acontecer. Depois de dois dias recebi essa proposta para ir pra França pra estudar Astronomia. Pensei em até não ir, tentar alguma coisa aqui, mas depois pensei que tinha que ficar muito tempo longe daqui e resolvi ir uns dias antes de ir pra lá pra aceitar._

_- Por isso que você não me avisou que tinha ido pra lá?_

_-Foi. Não tive nem tempo. E pra piorar agora isso. Ela vem aqui, me beija de repente e depois diz que foi loucura, que foi mal e tal... Parece que tem vergonha de mim... De ficar do meu lado sei lá... Deixando-me mal e..._

_-Rony... Posso te falar uma coisa?_

_- Sim?_

_- Se está farto sobre o que aconteceu porque não fala com ela? Já que está desse jeito por causa de ontem por que não pergunta a ela sobre o beijo?_

_- Ahhh Harry... Eu não vou passar agora à noite lá pra falar sobre isso... - disse Rony se virando pra escrivaninha_

_- Bem você é quem sabe... Tenho que ir... Gina deve tá chegando... Vou falar com ela e vou pra casa. Até!_

_Quando Rony virou pra cama Harry já descera a escada. Daí foi até a porta e se se encostou à porta. Depois de alguns segundos, desceu as escadas e viu que Harry, Gui na cozinha:_

_- Rony? Aonde você vai? - pergunta Gui ao ver o irmão indo pra porta com o casaco na mão._

_- Vou ali. Diz pra mamãe que eu não vou demorar tá? _

_Rony sai e pega o carro e vai até um bar perto do apartamento de Hermione. De lá podia ver o apartamento. Pediu um café e ficou pensando se ia ou não até a casa dela. Depois de um tempo, ele paga a conta e vai até o carro. Quando ia tentar abrir a porta ele para e vira até o apartamento. Ficou olhando por alguns segundos e quando deu por si já estava correndo até lá. Até que chega e encontra Hermione ainda acordada com uma toalha na cabeça._

Quando Rony estava distraído no seu pensamento, Hermione chega devagar com o cabelo preso e o ver sentado olhando pra cima. Fita-o por segundos. Seus olhos correm por todo seu corpo o admirando e pensando como ele estava lindo. Tentava não pensar besteira ao olhar o ruivo na sua frente, mas era impossível resistir. Com medo dele a ver com essa cara de boba, ela chega perto e se senta da poltrona o fazendo sair dos seus pensamentos e olhar pra ela sentando na poltrona:

- Bem, Rony... O que foi?

- Hermione... - começa Rony se desencostando do sofá e apoiando os braços nas pernas - Queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

- Rony... - se levanta Hermione e vai até a mesa de jantar - Se não importa, mas eu estou cansada... A gente pode conversar sobre isso depois e...

- Até quando? - diz Rony chateado se levantado - Até quando a gente esquecer e aí deixar por isso mesmo?

- Como? - estranha Hermione o tom que ele fala

- Por que você me beijou ontem? - encarou Rony de forma desafiadora

- Rony... Eu disse que a gente pode conversar isso outro dia e...

- Hermione, eu sinto muito, mas eu não quero! Não quero deixar isso pra depois! Quero que você me responda! - desafiou Rony se aproximando dela e fazendo-a ficar encurralada na mesa.

- E se eu não quiser? Francamente Ronald, eu não estou com cabeça pra isso! - diz Hermione saindo da mesa e se virando pra ele.

- Haha, que engraçado isso! Muito engraçado... - reclama Rony - Você vai ontem ao meu quarto e me beija e agora não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Pensa que eu sou um idiota pra você ficar brincando, é?

- Rony peraí, não é isso... - começa Hermione reclamando

- Não te entendo!Gostaria de saber por que você fez aquilo e agora você não quer falar pra mim por que me beijou e ainda por cima saiu dizendo que estava fazendo uma loucura. Por quê? Qual é o problema em me beijar?

- NÃO É NENHUM! - disse Hermione gritando - NÃO É NADA! EU APENAS ACHEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO TINHA GOSTADO...

- AHHH NÃO FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA QUE VOCÊ SENTIU MUITO BEM QUE EU TINHA GOSTADO E QUE, SE EU NÃO GOSTASSE DO QUE VOCÊ TINHA FEITO, EU JÁ TINHA PARADO NAQUELA HORA DE TE BEIJAR! NÃO TENTA ME ENGANAR, HERMIONE! RESPONDE-ME, POR QUÊ? - retrucou Rony a encarando

- PORQUE EU... - nessa hora Hermione para de gritar e olha pra um Rony totalmente diferente do que apresentava antes. Realmente apesar de ter mudado um pouco ele continuava sendo, às vezes, o mesmo cabeça-dura de sempre:

- Sabia... Você não quer dizer... Tem vergonha de mim... Tem vergonha de está ao meu lado... É por isso...

- Não! Não! Não é verdade, Rony...

- Realmente nunca pensei que você fosse desse jeito... -falou Rony com desprezo

- Para com isso Rony! Para! Para! - falava Hermione nervosa botando as mãos nos ouvidos indo até ele com raiva!

- Com pode ser tão fria e calculista...

-JÁ DISSE PRA PARAR! PARA! - gritou Hermione segurando os ombros dele e sacudindo

- VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA E...

- CHEGA!

Quando Rony ia começar a gritar de novo, Hermione o cala com um beijo intenso. Ele institamente a abraça e se entrega. Hermione começa explorar a boca dele de uma forma que parecia que estava sedenta dos beijos dele e dos seus lábios. Para o beijo tímido e meigo de ontem, esse parecia bastante sensual e muito exigente. Rony tira o predendor de Hermione e faz carinho nos seus cabelos. Ela por sua vez, bagunçava o cabelo dele e às vezes puxava um pouco. Ele a leva até a mesa e a faz sentar em cima da mesa. Depois abraça Hermione bem forte, ficando entre as pernas dela e a puxa pra si, fazendo ela se arrepiar com a situação. Rony quebra o beijo e começa a beijar o pescoço e acariciar as costas de Hermione, fazendo ela se arrepiar e respirar de forma compassada. Ela por sua vez, tira o casaco dele e coloca a sua mão por debaixo da camisa dele, o fazendo estremecer com o toque dela. Rony começa então a colocar suas mãos por debaixo da blusa fazendo a levantar. Hermione totalmente entregue, começa a desabotoar a camisa do ruivo, acariciando seu tórax e sentindo sua pele branca que, a nessa altura, estava uma brasa. Beijos e mãos agiam de tal forma que seus corpos pareciam que estavam com urgência de se encontrarem... Quando se deram por si já estavam meio deitados em cima da mesa. Sussurros e gemidos começam a surgir deixando a situação quase fora de controle. Rony então começa a chorar e o que impossível de acontecer, ele quebra o beijo e se afasta:

- Não! Não! Não...

- Que foi Rony? - fala Hermione quase sem fôlego.

- Você pensa que você me enganou com isso, está muito enganada viu?

- Ronald!...-resmungou Hermione desapontada com a reação dele e com as suas acusações - Eu não fiz isso com essa intenção!

- Tá certo! - disse Rony bravo abotoando a camisa e pegando o casaco e indo pra direção da porta

- Ei, aonde você vai? - perguntou Hermione não acreditando que ele iria embora

- Isso já aconteceu uma vez! Não quero mais ficar assim por tua causa! Nunca mais... - falou Rony por fim, com uma voz baixa e um pouco choroso fechando a porta do apartamento de Hermione e indo embora.

Hermione vai até a porta e se encosta. "Por Merlin, Não acredito! O que foi aquilo?" Hermione mal podia acreditar que isso iria acontecer. Encostada na porta, vai até o chão e abraça as pernas tentando entender aquilo que aconteceu. Faz muito tempo que ela não brigava com Rony dessa forma, e por mais que o tempo passe, ela continua a se sentir assim quando ela brigava com ele assim. Hermione abraça com forças as suas pernas, abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar.

Rony chega em casa muito zangado e com os olhos inchados pra espanto de Gina que ainda estava assistindo televisão junto com Fleur:

- Rony! Já chegou? Menino, que cara é essa?

-Nada não! Vou dormir! Boa noite! -diz Rony subindo as escadas e batendo a porta com força.

Gina e Fleur escutam a porta bater e se olham. Fleur olha pra escada e comenta baixo com a ruiva:

- Parece que hoje a noite não foi boa pra eles...

- Ehhh... E deve ter sido coisa séria! Pra ele ficar com essa cara de choro, deve ter sido uma briga das boas...

- Tu achas que ele chorou?

- Nossa... Você não viu a cara marcada e inchada dele? - perguntou Gina

- Ehhh tem razão! Vamos lá amanhã pra ver o que aconteceu...

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas eu tenho que sair com Harry... Você vai e aí depois você me conta tá?

- Está certo! Tomara que ela esteja bem

- Se ele não está, com certeza ela deve está mal!

- Deve ter sido triste demais...

Quando as meninas lá em baixo planejavam em saber o que aconteceu, Rony chorava magoado com a situação e por ter brigado com Hermione. Isso acabou fazendo ele nem tocar nos projetos que iam ver nessa noite. "Mione... Por que você faz isso comigo? Porque você não vê que eu estou fardado a te amar pra sempre?" Rony pensa e chora abraçando uma foto que eles dois tiraram juntos no dia da formatura. A única que só tinham eles dois juntos. A única que registrava o mesmo dia que aconteceu aquilo que Rony nunca esqueceu na sua vida. A briga desgastou tanto que ele acabou dormindo cedo.

Hermione se levanta e vai pra cama magoada com o que aconteceu. Imaginava como Rony podia pensar que ela estava fazendo isso de mal e tudo mais. "Rony... Seu idiota! Seu completo idiota! Por que não percebe que eu fico assim por que eu te amo, seu burro! BURRO!", pensava Hermione que chorava e dava socos no travesseiro. Daí nesse momento ela se lembrou das últimas palavras que ele falou antes dele ir embora:

_- Isso já aconteceu uma vez! Não quero mais ficar assim por tua causa! Nunca mais..._

"Por que será ele falou isso? O que ele quis dizer com isso?" Começou Hermione pensando nas possibilidades e se deitando pra dormir. Até que ela se lembrou de um importante detalhe. Lembrou-se da formatura. Lembrou de ele ter ido embora. Lembrou-se porque ele tinha mudado tanto... Hermione matou a charada. Como já desconfiava, foi por sua causa que Rony ficou assim. Mas o que foi que ela fez pra Rony ficar dessa forma? Será que ela brigou com ele seriamente e ela não se lembra?

**Notas da autora:**

**Oitavo capítulo feito!**

**Era de esperar... Eles dois tinham que discutir... Se não, não seria o casal Ron & Hermione. Mas o que será que aconteceu naquele baile que Rony jamais esqueceu? Isso nas próximas emoções vocês verão... Reviews são bem vindos... Estimulam-me cada vez mais... Obrigada! **

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

_**Hermione, posso entrar?**_

_**- Peraí! -chega Hermione abrindo a porta - Oi Fleur, como está?**_

_**- Bem. Vim ver como você está?**_

_**- Eu? - espantou Hermione - Por quê?**_

_**- Não nada... - desviou Fleur**_

**_"Deve ter falando sobre o Rony" pensou Hermione - Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, já passou..._**

**... Até o próximo post! XD MorinoIchigo**


	9. Caprichos

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO IX**

Hermione acorda com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Vai até o banheiro pra tomar um pouco de remédio. Olha-se no espelho que reflete a noite mal dormida por causa de ontem. Descobriu de fato que Rony estava chateado com ela. Que ele tinha ido embora de Hogwarts antes de todo mundo por sua causa. Mas por incrível que pareça, ela não estava se importando mais com o motivo. Rony já tinha magoado demais ela naquela noite e, se ele fez tudo isso pra se vingar, seja o que for, ele consegui e ponto final.

Tentou arrumar o resto da casa durante a manhã. Como não estava mais falando com Rony, ela resolveu fazer as suas coisas de casamento tudo sozinha. Pelo menos era mais tempo sem olhar pra ele. Só ia olhar no ensaio, casamento e ponto final. Ele volta pra França e tudo fica como antes. A campainha toca. Hermione desconfia que seja sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior e resolve atender. E acaba tendo uma surpresa:

- Mclaggen?????

- Posso entrar, Hermione?

Rony, assim como Hermione, também acorda com dor de cabeça. Tenta ir até a sala pra ver se encontra um remédio na caixa de primeiro socorros. Lá ele encontra Gui na sala lendo o jornal. Gui se espanta com a cara do irmão o chama antes dele poder subir as escadas:

_- Não vai comer aqueles bolinhos de chuva que Dona Minnie fez, Senhor Weasley? - _pergunta Gui em francês

_- Gostaria... Mas esses bolinhos de chuva me fazem lembrar das chuvas de verão que caia na Praça Gouvierre... - _responde Rony em francês

- _Mas por que se lembra das chuvas de verão, só porque a padaria fazia na época?_

_- Não... Lembrava do meu antigo e eterno amor que ganhava, das minhas mãos, bolinhos feitos pelas mãos de fada e comia. Daí dava um beijo e partia como chuva de verão. Rápida e intensa._

_- _Não esqueceu mesmo da história né irmão? - falou Gui sorrindo

- Foi uma das primeiras histórias em francês que eu li... Aprendi praticamente com essa... - Falou Rony também sorrindo pro irmão...

- Vem cá Rony... -disse Gui chamando-o pra sentar

Rony sorriu timidamente e se sentou do lado do irmão. Gui faz um cafuné forte na cabeça do caçula e coloca o jornal que estava lendo debaixo da mesa de centro:

- O que aconteceu ontem Rony? Está com a cara abatida?

- Eu que fiquei estudando... - mentiu Rony não querendo tocar no assunto

- Nossa... -admirou Gui - Ainda estudou depois de ter chegado em casa ontem a noite todo zangado e triste?

Rony ficou encurralado. "Fleur deve ter contado pra ele" Rony pensou e olhou pra baixo porque mentiu pro irmão.

- Não precisa mentir Rony. Fleur me contou que ontem você chegou triste e muito zangado... O que aconteceu?

- Ehhh... Bem... - começa Rony timidamente - Foi He-He-Hermione...

- Era de se imaginar - disse Gui com simplicidade - Vocês brigaram pra variar não é?

- Pois é... - diz Rony de cabeça baixa

- Rony, escute o que eu vou te dizer... - Gui começa olhando nos olhos do irmão - Desde que você foi pra França, você chegou lá muito estranho. Nossa mãe tinha falado comigo no telefone que você estava bastante abalado, mas que não tinha dito o por quê. Quando eu e Fleur te vimos, percebemos que realmente você estava triste e sabemos que foi por causa da Hermione.

- Peraí, eu... - tentou interferir Rony

- Não adianta mentir por sei que é verdade - cortou Gui e continuou a falar - Todos nós temos mágoas até da pessoa que nós amamos. Não existe ninguém na nossa vida que nos tenha nos machucado. Não sei o que aconteceu naquela noite da formatura e nem na noite de ontem, mas já que teve outra oportunidade de ser feliz de fato como queria, não deixa escapar.

- Irmão, eu...

- Rony... -cortou Gui novamente fazendo Rony olhar nos seus olhos - Dá pra ver em seus olhos que você a ama... E que esse amor não é novo... E tenho certeza que ela também te ama... Sei que tens medo... Medo de sofrer novamente aquilo que sofreu... Mas não acho pelo que conheço Hermione, que ela fez isso de propósito. Se eu fosse você, ia pra casa dela hoje e pedia desculpas a ela. Afinal vocês são padrinhos do Harry. Não deve fazer feio na festa.

- Irmão... - abraçou Rony - Obrigado... Bem me deixe ir pra cozinha... Estou com fome...

Hermione prepara um chá pra Mclaggen. Ele agradece e senta no sofá enquanto Hermione senta na poltrona:

- Então Hermione? Trabalhando muito?

- Bem agora eu estou de férias. Mas tenho trabalhado bastante. Apesar de que Voldemort ter sido derrotado, as coisas de lá não param de serem agitadas. E você? Que anda fazendo?

- Estou trabalhando com Viktor Krum. Lá na escola Dumstrang. Como ele está aqui pra ir ao casamento do seu amigo Harry eu me pediu que o ajudasse nas tarefas da escola.

- Ahh sim... E como sabia que eu estava morando aqui?

- Foi o Krum que me contou. Daí como você também ia com Harry no clube do professor Slughorn, resolvi te visitar...

- Ahh sim...

Conversa vai e conversa vem, Mclaggen e Hermione apesar de que em Hogwarts, eles se estranhavam, eles estavam tendo uma conversa agradável. Naquela época Mclaggen era muito grosseiro e queira mandar em tudo na época que jogava no Quadribol quando Harry era o capitão. Até acertou um bastão na cabeça de Harry quando o Harry reclamava que ele tava sendo um péssimo goleiro. Ele era rival de Rony pra tomar o lugar de goleiro na época. Depois de dois anos, ele mudou um pouco e estava quem diria muito sorridente. Quando já estava na hora de ir, Mclaggen foi até a porta e agradeceu a Hermione pelo chá:

- Bem tenho que ir. Obrigado pelo chá Hermione.

- De nada

- Hermione?

-Sim?

- Tem como hoje a noite a gente jantar juntos?

Hermione ficou chocada com o convite. Ele esperou até o final da conversa pra pedir. Na época de Hogwarts que teve uma festa de Natal, Hermione pensou em convidar Rony, mas esse já estava namorando com a Lilá. Daí ela, com raiva, chamou Mclaggen pra ir com ela pra provocar Rony. Só que a saída foi um desastre. No meio da festa, Hermione já se escondia de Mclaggen. Ela não estava muita a fim de aceitar, mas como ela tinha brigado com Rony ontem, queria se distrair um pouco:

- Tudo bem... Sem problemas...

- Te pego as 9:00 tá bom?

- Ok. Tudo bem...

- Bem Tchau...

Depois de horas depois, Hermione preparava a roupa pra sair a noite. A campainha. toca. Desta vez era Fleur:

- Hermione, eu posso entrar?

- Peraí! -chega Hermione abrindo a porta - Oi Fleur, como está?

- Bem. Vim ver como você está?

- Eu? - espantou Hermione - Por quê?

- Não nada... - desviou Fleur

"Deve ter falando sobre o Rony" pensou Hermione - Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, já passou...

- Passou? - se espantou Fleur

- Eh... Ah sabe que apareceu aqui? O Mclaggen...

- Vixe que ele queira? - estranhou Fleur

- Veio me visitar. Depois perguntou se dava pra jantar comigo

- E você???? - perguntou Fleur com medo de ouvir o pior

- Eu aceitei oras! - falou Hermione com simplicidade

Gina e Harry chegam até a casa do Weasleys com as compras do mês. Harry carregava as sacolas, enquanto Gina guardada os mantimentos no armário:

- Sabe de uma coisa Harry - começou Gina - Ontem Rony chegou zangado ontem a noite... Parecia muito triste não sei por que...

"Ele foi falar com Hermione e deve ter se saído mal a história" - pensou Harry - Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...

- Harry... - falou Gina colocando os restos dos mantimentos que faltava e olhando pro noivo

- Sim...

- Por acaso você sabe por que Rony está estranho?

- Gina... -começou Harry - Eu até sei... Mas eu não posso te falar. Prometi ao Rony que não poderia contar pra ninguém o que aconteceu...

- Ele te contou quando?

- Ele me contou ontem mesmo. Fui eu que disse pra ele pra passar na casa de Hermione ontem. E pelo o que você disse parece que não deu certo como planejava...

- Mas tu podes me dizer se foi por causa de Hermione que ele está assim?

- Bem... Sim... É por causa dela, mas não posso te falar mais do que isso... Sinto muito...

- Tudo bem... -abraçou Gina, o noivo... - Acho que quem deve se resolver são eles e não a gente...

Nessa hora Fleur chega e ver Harry e Gina se beijando. Infelizmente Fleur não queria impedir esse momento bonito, mas para contar o que queria dizer pra Gina tinha que ser agora:

- Gina! - começou Fleur constrangida - Preciso falar com você... É urgente...

- Nossa Fleur... -disse Gina saindo da cozinha...-Pela sua cara parece que é coisa séria...

Já era noite. Hermione já esperava pronta pelo Mclaggen. Apesar está mostrando imparcialidade ela não esquecia de Rony. Das coisas que aconteceram até aqui. Como ela desejava que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Lembrou-se da noite passada que eles se beijaram... Foi tão intenso e caloroso que ela sentiu vergonha das coisas que fez. Era tudo novo pra ela. Mas ela não podia negar que Rony estava deixando louca. Mas como não era como ela queria, ela já estava cansada de lutar por isso. De repente a campainha toca:

- Já vai...

- Sou eu, nossa, está bonita - disse Mclaggen com galanteios.

- Obrigada...

- Bem... Vamos?

Hermione sai juntos do apartamento sem saber que já tinha sido vistos por alguém que entrava na esquina da rua...

- O QUE? - gritou Gina pra espanto de Fleur

- Calma Gina - tentava Fleur acalmar Gina que já estava uma fera

- Como posso me acalmar? Não posso acreditar! A mala do Mclaggen? Aquela mala imprestável que quase me deixa viúva de Harry antes de me casar com ele?

- Acho que ela aceitou pra provocar o Rony... -concluiu Fleur

- Mas precisava provocar os outros? AHHH que ódio! Amanhã falo com Hermione! Tomara que esse jantar seja um desastre...

- O que vai ser desastre irmã? - chega Gui ouvido uma parte da conversa

- A louca da Hermione aceitou sair com Mclaggen hoje à noite... - diz Gina alterada

- Ahhh tá... - entende Gui que de repente se espanta colocando a mão na cabeça - Ai... Por Merlin...

- Que foi amor? - perguntou Fleur preocupada

- Parece que hoje a coisa vai esquentar meninas - começou Gui - Estava conversando com Rony hoje à tarde e pedi a ele pra pedir desculpas pra Hermione. Ele já saiu já faz vinte minutos...

- AI... Po-po-po-por Me-Me-Merlin... - se espanta Gina imaginado o pior.

Depois de horas Hermione chega com Mclaggen até a recepção do apartamento. Lá, ele se despede dela:

- Bem já tenho que ir. Pense bem no que eu te perguntei viu?

- Tá tudo bem... Bem Boa noite...

- Boa noite... -diz Mclaggen beijando a mão de Hermione e indo embora

Hermione pega o elevador e quando chega na porta se espanta com uma pessoa que a esperava no corredor:

- Ora, ora... Como foi o encontro... Foi romântico? Eu acho difícil pra Mclaggen... - falou Rony com ironia

- Foi bem obrigada - defendeu Hermione - Ele pelo menos mudou bastante... Bem diferente de você...

- Ehhh parece que não tem jeito... - disse Rony olhando pro chão e olhando pros olhos de Hermione - Parece que cheguei um pouco tarde pra tentar consertar as coisas e me desculpar... Mas estou vendo que pela essa sua atitude você não merece nem meu pedido de desculpas... -fala Rony com desprezo indo pro elevador...

- E quem disse que preciso do teu pedido de desculpas? - briga Hermione - Quer saber? Mclaggen me pediu em namoro e sabe o que mais: Eu vou aceitar sabia?

Rony aperta o botão do elevador e a olha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

- Nunca pensei que você ia usar o Mclaggen pra tentar me atingir Hermione. Você conseguiu me ferir... Meus Parabéns... Mas não se preocupe que eu não farei esse mesmo golpe patético e sujo que você fez... Agora vi como você é... Enganei-me muito com você... Muito...

Rony entra no elevador e Hermione vai até o elevador correndo e grita:

- JÁ QUE VOCÊ ACHA ISSO NUNCA MAIS APARECE POR AQUI! NUNCA MAIS! DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!

- Tudo bem... - diz Rony por fim quando o elevador fecha

Hermione começa a socar o elevador e chora... "Por Merlin, por que isso acontece comigo?" Ela vai até o apartamento e ver pela janela Rony indo embora. Daí Rony vira e olha pra janela Hermione o observando. Nada de palavras. Os olhares dos dois diziam tudo. Daí Rony continua seus passos e Hermione fecha as cortinas e derruba com força um vaso que tava na mesa da sala e se põe a chorar. Rony escuta o vaso sendo quebrado de longe e caminha chorando pra casa.

**Notas da autora:**

**Nono capítulo feito!**

**Mclaggen????? Pois é... Ele mesmo. Podemos ver que essa discussão de Rony e Hermione piorou... Que pena... Justamente na hora que ela ia se resolver com ela.**

**Um aviso: Não postarei amanhã por motivo de ser Véspera de Natal e não estarei na internet. Por isso desejo a todos que possa refletir nessa data tão especial sobre o mundo que está nesse momento...**

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_...Chegando do ensaio, todos estavam presentes e empolgados. Hermione chega e cumprimenta Harry, Gina, Fleur e Gui. Do lado direito da sala estava Fred e Jorge com duas garotas. Até eles acharam sua metade da laranja..." _**

**... Até o próximo post e FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS! XD MorinoIchigo**


	10. O motivo de tudo

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO X**

A noticia de que Hermione estava namorando o Mclaggen já corria forte. Gina assim como Harry não entendia esse namoro da amiga, não só pelo fato de não gostarem dele mas também dela está com ele já que não demonstra que tem muito carinho por ele etc. Mas Hermione não arredava o pé nessa situação. Uma vez até brigou com Harry dizendo que a vida é dela. O casamento de Harry e Gina está chegando. Chega o dia do ensaio da valsa. Gina aparece na casa de Hermione pra avisar e também faz muito tempo não falava com ela pelo fato de ter só o cheiro do Mclaggen na casa dela:

- Hermione, sou eu Gina!

- Já vai... - diz Hermione abrir a porta - Olá Gina

- Oi amiga... A mala não está aqui, não é?

- Não... Não está... Coitado Gina... -tenta Hermione defender Mclaggen

- Mione, eu sinto muito... Nem que eu aceite ser a madrinha dos teus filhos com ele... Mas não vou gostar dele... Você sabe disso...

- É eu sei... Mas o que te trouxe aqui, amiga?

- Bem hoje a noite tem o primeiro ensaio da valsa do casamento... Você tem que está já que é a madrinha do Harry...

- O Rony vai está lá né? - perguntou Hermione com a voz baixa

- Claro né? - disse Gina com simplicidade - Ele é o padrinho e também vai ser seu par né, Mione?... - Gina olha pra Hermione - Amiga, chega disso, se você acha que está se vingando de Rony assim você estar é te torturando... Isso não vale a pena... Pensa bem...

- Ahhh Gina - reclama Hermione - Não é tão ruim assim! Pelo menos o Mclaggen é legal comigo... Diferente do Rony que foi grosseiro comigo nesses dias e...

- Mas você o ama? - perguntou Gina pra espanto de Hermione

- O que????

- Você o ama?

- Ahhh Gina... Eu...Er... - gaguejou Hermione e não esboçou mais nenhuma palavra. Realmente não podia se enganar.

- Mione, Mione... Eu sei de quem você ama... Apesar de ele ser cabeça dura eu tenho certeza que ele estaria de braços abertos pra ele...

- Tá bom Gina... - diz Hermione tímida – Agora me deixa arrumar essas coisas aqui tá?

- Está certo... - despede-se Gina - Não esquece o que eu te falei viu? Até a noite...

- Até... - despede-se Hermione no fim

Hermione continua fazendo sua faxina e resolve ligar o rádio. Parecia seu karma. Não sabia se era coisa do destino ou se era mágica da

Gina pra Hermione escutar essa bendita música:

_You don't know_

_What you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you meant me..._

-Ahhh dá um tempo! -desliga o som Hermione com raiva.

Ela tinha medo de admitir que Gina tivesse razão. Estava com Mclaggen por capricho. Um capricho pra machucar o Rony. Mas o que ela não imaginava que isso também a torturava. Apesar de Mclaggen está legal com ela, ela não sente nada por ele. Até quando ela vai viver assim? Pra não ver o triunfo de Rony sobre ela é necessário esse sacrifício? Rony nunca mais nem deu um telefonema pra Hermione desde daquele dia do encontro. Se bem que ela pediu pra que ele nunca mais as procurasse. E ele estava cumprindo. Isso a deixava triste. Muito triste. Hermione por mais que ela queira que ele ficasse distante dela, ela mais o quer pra perto. Principalmente que já sentiu através dos beijos, sussurros e carinhos que os dois se completam. Que eram um só... Mas o Mclaggen? Nesse momento, um telefone toca pra tirar os pensamentos de Hermione:

- Alô?

- Oi, gata... Tá ocupada? - diz Mclaggen com galanteios

- Estou arrumando a casa... -diz Hermione com meio sorriso

**- **Posso hoje a noite passar no seu apartamento pra gente lanchar...

- Ahhh Mclaggen... Hoje tenho que ir pra casa da Gina... Hoje tem ensaio do casamento dela...

- Ahh sei... O casamento da metida Gina e da mala do Potter... Ahhh tá... E o idiota do Rony? Vai ser seu par? - diz Mclaggen com desprezo

- É, vai ser sim - diz Hermione não gostando do tratamento de Mclaggen.

- Aposto que esse ruivo infeliz vai ser o desastre da festa... Não sabe nem se comportar ir pra festa de boteco e...

- Chega Mclaggen! Já chega! - briga Hermione deixando Mclaggen assustado

- Ei... Está defendendo a mala do Rony, é amor? -disse Mclaggen desconfiado

- Nã-não é isso... - disse Hermione tímida - Mas está falando mal dos meus amigos...

- Mas não foi você que disse que tava zangada com ele? Agora fizeram as pazes foi?

- Ahhh Mclaggen - corta Hermione - Tenho que arrumar a casa tá? Depois a gente se fala...

- Ei tem como eu te buscar lá?

- Hummm... Tá bom, tá bom...

- Então tá...Tchau...

Hermione já viu que Mclaggen não mudou tanto assim como ela imaginava. Mas ficou impressionada como defendeu Rony quando Mclaggen falava mal dele. Sentiu que seu sangue ferveu a ponto que querer dá uns sopapos nele. Hermione estava vendo que ainda gosta do Rony... E muito... Mas não sabia como poder consertar esse mal entendido... Afinal que tem que consertar é Rony que foi grosseiro com ela sem saber por que ele tem mágoas dela. Hermione decidiu-se que perguntaria ao Rony o porquê dessa mágoa que ele tem dela... E seria no ensaio.

Chegando do ensaio, todos estavam presentes e empolgados. Hermione chega e cumprimenta Harry, Gina, Fleur e Gui. Do lado direito da sala estava Fred e Jorge com duas garotas. Até eles acharam sua metade da laranja. Ambos deram aceno pra Hermione que retribuiu. Artur e Molly , Sr e Sra Weasley estavam preparando as comidas do jantar. Tinha muita gente presente. Hermione só não conseguiu achar Rony. Nesse momento, Harry chega até ela percebendo que ela está sozinha:

- Eita, muita gente não é? - perguntou Harry

- Pois é... Gina quer que tudo saia perfeito, não é? - disse Hermione - Harry...

- Sim...

- Onde está o Ro...

- Rony está no quarto dele. Ele disse que já ia descer... - cortou Harry ao saber que Hermione já ia perguntar pelo Rony.

- Ahh tá... Obrigada - disse Hermione tímida

Nesse instante, Rony desce as escadas. Hermione percebe que o ruivo estava um pouco abatido. Tinha emagrecido um pouco. Mas não perdeu seu charme. Rony ao descer as escadas, ver que Hermione o fitava. Ele tratou indiferente e foi até onde tava os irmão Fred e Jorge pra conversar. Hermione vai até Gina e pergunta se tinha condições de Mclaggen poder pegá-la na porta da casa. Gina diz sim, mas que depois ia desinfetar o terraço. Hermione ri um pouco da amiga. Depois de muita conversa, Gina chama a atenção de todos e anuncia:

- Bem pessoal, temos aqui a professora que vai ensinar vocês dançarem na hora da valsa. Vamos! Cada um com seu par!

Todos se deslocavam até seus pares. Hermione fica um pouco perdida até que uma mão estende pra ela. Quando a pega e olha pra cima, Hermione encontra os olhos azuis mais intrigantes da sua vida. Rony a puxa devagar até ficar na posição de dançar. Aquele momento pro dois foi mágico. Dava pra ver que apesar do orgulho dos dois, podia sentir o sentimento entre eles de longe. A professora de dança começa a ensinar e todos começam os passos. No momento da dança, Rony se atrapalha um pouco fazendo Hermione mexer um pouco do orgulho dele:

- Parece que ainda não aprendeu ainda né Ronald? - começa Hermione

- Pelo menos estou aqui aprendendo... Diferente de alguém que dançou só babando por um campeão Tribruxo que quase não acertava os passos no quarto ano - defende Rony

- Ahahaha muito engraçado... -continua Hermione - Até parece que tem como dizer alguma coisa daquele dia se ficou só olhando chupando dedo fazendo a Patil ficar até com tédio - retruca Hermione

- Pelo menos não fiquei bebendo pra dizer que era gente grande com um cara bem mais velho que você... - defende Rony

- Aposto que quer aparecer né Ronald? - ironiza Hermione

- E você? Não trouxe seu encosto pra ver teu show... Ah desculpe ele não pode nem botar o pé nesta casa... - despreza Rony

- Eu já estou farta disso tudo Rony! - conclui Hermione - Estou farta de você me incriminar e você nem me conta o motivo disso...Quero saber agora!

- Quer saber mesmo? - perguntou Rony com ironia - Pra que? Pra ver e ficar rindo da minha cara junto com o Mclaggen?

- Não... -diz Hermione baixo - Estou aqui pra entender o que aconteceu com você. A gente está brigando eu ainda não sei por que você está assim comigo...

Rony percebe que Hermione fala com sinceridade. E ela tem de fato razão. Rony começa achar que ela deveria ter sido a primeira pessoa, a saber, o que aconteceu na formatura. Porque ele tinha ido embora, e porque ele não falou mais com ela...

- Bem... -Rony para de dançar - Depois do ensaio, vai pro quintal da casa que eu estarei lá. Conto-te o que aconteceu tá? Agora vamos ensaiar!

- Ok!

Pelo menos Hermione vai ter o que queria. Vai entender o que aconteceu naquele dia de formatura. Finalmente Rony vai contar tudo. Depois do ensaio, Hermione tenta comer uns salgadinhos e vai até o quintal e encontra Rony vendo as estrelas, sentado no banco. Hermione chega por trás, mas fica em pé:

- Bem Rony... -diz Hermione - Estou pronta

- Hummm... Lembra-te do dia da formatura? Que a gente dançou e que tava tocando aquela música que nos persegue até hoje? - começa Rony se virando pra ela.

- Sei sim. - responde Hermione

- Pois é... Daí a Gina passou mal e eu fui lá acudi-la. Mas disse que ia voltar não foi? - diz Rony se levantando do banco e fica em frente da garota

- Sim, e ai?

- E aí digo eu Hermione... O que aconteceu depois hein, Hermione?

De repente Hermione arregala os olhos. Agora sim entendia tudo. O que aconteceu depois da saída dele foi o que estragou tudo. Nessa hora, Viktor Krum chega até ela e lhe dá um beijo roubado. Isso significa que então Rony...

- Não acredito...

- Pois é, Srta. Granger... Eu vi... -falava Rony choroso - Eu vi você beijando o Krum... E ainda beijando com o som da música que a gente tinha dançado.

- Ahh Rony - defendia Hermione - Eu fui pega de surpresa

- Mas por que então continuou a beijá-lo depois?

- Ehhh...Bem.. - tentava Hermione se explicar - Foi momento de fraqueza e... também eu não esperava pelo beijo e...

- Eu tinha planejado tudo naquela noite - cortou Rony já com lágrimas dos olhos rolando - Tinha dito pro Harry antes que eu ia me declarar pra você! Tudo perfeito... Divertimos-nos no baile... Até que tivemos uma oportunidade de resolver a nossa situação até que Fred e Jorge aparecem...

- Mas como eu ia saber que era isso? - perguntou Hermione - Eu lá ia saber que era por isso e...

- Por que quase eu ia te beijar na hora da valsa? - perguntou por fim Rony - E porque você fechou os olhos pra me beijar também?

Hermione não tinha mais palavras. Ela de fato não brigou com ele. Tinha feito coisa pior. Depois do beijo com Krum, Hermione, achando que Rony não tinha visto nada, foi a sua procura e descobre que ele já havia partido. Agora as peças se encaixavam. Rony ia se declarar pra ela naquela noite... A noite ia ser perfeita pra ela... Mas desta vez, foi ela que estragou tudo... Rony por sua vez se vira e começa a chorar silenciosamente. Hermione o observa... Tão frágil... Tão pequeno... Tão amável... O que ela tinha feito? Como gostaria que estivesse agora o abraçando e dizendo que o amava...

- Rony eu... - dizia Hermione caminhando em direção a ele

- Hermione, não precisa! - diz Rony fazendo ela para de andar - Está tudo bem, eu já sobrevivi até aqui... Agora dá pra me continuar... E você agora está namorando o Mclaggen...

Nessa hora Mclaggen chega. Gina vai até a porta do quintal e avisa a Hermione que ele estava a espera dela. Hermione vai até a porta e ver Rony pela ultima vez:

- Vai, Hermione... Quero ficar sozinho... -diz Rony por fim

- Rony... -sussurra Hermione saindo do quintal e vendo os olhos azuis de Rony cheio de lágrimas ainda pra rolar.

Hermione sai do quintal com constrangimento pelo fato de não está lá nos braços de Rony.

tradução:"Você não sabe o que faço/Toda vez que você anda no quarto/Tenho medo de me mover" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

tradução: "Estou fraco/ é verdade/Apenas tenho medo de saber o final/Você também me vê?/Você sabe que você significa pra mim?" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

**Notas da autora:**

**Décimo capítulo feito!**

**Galera me desculpe pela demora! Meu computador deu um problema e fiquei um tempo sem poder escrever a história. Mas estou de volta. Finalmente o motivo o qual Rony ficou dessa forma. Hermione foi beijada pelo Krum de surpresa. Agora as peças se encaixaram...**

**Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_...- Alô?_**

_**- Mione, é Gina...**_

_**- Olá Gina... - sorri Hermione no telefone**_

_**- Tudo bem... Ei a gente está pensando em ir pra uma balada hoje a noite. Você não quer ir também?**_

_**- Ahh sim! Quero sim! - diz Hermione contente com o convite da amiga**_

**_- Ei... -sussurra Gina - Tenta não levar a mala do Mclaggen tá..." _**

**... Até o próximo post e que 2007 comece bem para todos! XD MorinoIchigo**


	11. Momento nostálgico

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO XI**

Hermione vai ao carro de Mclaggen totalmente calada. Tinha que parar de se torturar. Tudo não era perdido pra ela voltar a se resolver com Rony. Ela o quer e ela saber que ele a quer. Então por que ela não admite isso? Por continua essa situação? Tudo passava na cabeça de Hermione nesse momento. Mclaggen estranha o silêncio da namorada:

- Que foi amor? Está calada? - pergunta Mclaggen

- Não, apenas cansada... - responde Hermione sem muita vontade de conversar

- Foi a mala do Weasley, foi benzinho? - diz Mclaggen pegando no queixo de Hermione

- Não, não tem nada ver... Mclaggen por favor... - tirava Hermione à mão de Mclaggen do queixo dela.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Hermione parece que nunca tinha desejado a sua casa do que agora. Quando ela senta no sofá ela ver Mclaggen fechando a porta do apartamento só que do lado de dentro:

- Ei por que você fechou a porta? - estranha Hermione

- Porque eu quero namorar um pouco... - chega Mclaggen agarrando Hermione

- Ei..Ei..EI! Peraí! - diz Hermione tentando sair dos braços de Mclaggen

- Ei, ei... Nada..Vem Hermione, faz muito tempo que espero por isso...

Mclaggen para... - tentava Hermione se escapar enquanto Mclaggen beijava o pescoço dela e tentava tirar a blusa dela - PARA! - grita conseguindo empurra-lo

- O que é hein? - Por que você não quer? - resmungava Mclaggen

- Ora, porque não - dizia Hermione já estava farta daquela situação.

- É o Rony não é? - falava Mclaggen com desprezo - Eu sabia... Aposto que tava se agarrando com ele né?

- Peraí, isso não é verdade... -brigava Hermione que nessas alturas estava pronta pra explodir

- É sim! É uma vagabunda!

- MENTIRA! - diz Hermione dando um tapa na cara dele com força que deixa uma grande marca vermelha no rosto dele

Mclaggen se vira e com raiva vai embora dizendo que o namoro acabou. Hermione não agüentava mais a situação e agradeceu pelo fato de ter terminado isso tudo. Tomou um banho bem tranqüilo e parecia que horas antes não tinha terminado um namoro. Arrumava as coisas e ficava pensando em Rony. Rony... Rony... Pelo menos ela estava livre. Queria resolver as coisas com ele. Não pode mais esperar mais. Ela o ama. Aliás, os dois se amam. Essas resoluções a fizeram sonhar pela primeira vez com coisas melhores...

Já de manhã, Hermione estava fazendo surpresa quando ela pega de surpresa com um telefonema:

- Alô?

- Mione, é Gina...

- Olá Gina... - sorri Hermione no telefone

- Tudo bem... Ei a gente está pensando em ir pra uma balada hoje a noite. Você não quer ir também?

- Ahh sim! Quero sim! - diz Hermione contente com o convite da amiga

- Ei... -sussurra Gina - Tenta não levar a mala do Mclaggen tá...

- Não precisa... Ele não vai mesmo! - sorriu Hermione

- Como assim? - pergunta Gina que estava entendendo o que a amiga tava querendo dizer - Vai me dizer que vocês...

- Sim, terminamos ontem... - falou Hermione com simplicidade

- AEWWWWW! -gritou Gina no telefone que quase deixa Hermione surda - Demorou! Isso era torturante demais!

- Éhhh... Gina...

- Sim?

-Por acaso... Er... O Rony... -tentava perguntar Hermione constrangida

- Mione, ainda não o chamei. Parece que o Harry vai chamá-lo. Mas depois dessa notícia fantástica com certeza ele vai!

'- Ahhh fala sério Gina! - falava Hermione - O Rony está muito zangado comigo. Ontem ele me contou porque ele tava estranho...

- Foi?

-Sim... É difícil ele querer isso depois das coisas que aconteceu...

- Amiga... Você ainda vai me contar o que foi... Mas eu acho difícil ele não deixar de ir. Vocês já adiaram tanto a felicidade de vocês. Bem, tenho que desligar. Até a noite. Apareça em casa tá?

Tá certo! Tchau!

Rony estava quase terminando seu projeto. Ia entregar amanhã pro curso de Astronomia em Paris. Iria saber do resultado no dia do casamento de Harry e Gina que faltava dois dias. Quando tentava arrumar o projeto pra está tudo pronto, Harry aparece e ver o amigo tão empenhado com o seu trabalho:

- Quem diria que iria ver Rony Weasley todo CDF com Astronomia. Por acaso poderia pensar que iria ver isso?

- É... E também quem poderia imaginar que na nossa época que Harry Potter iria derrotar Voldemort? - ironizou Rony que fecha o trabalho pronto pra postar no correio.

- Hehehe... É verdade... Nem eu imaginava... Não estaria passando por isso. Não estaria me casando com sua irmã... Rony...

- Sim?

- Que horas você vai postar teu trabalho?

- Irei entregar daqui a pouco pra receber o resultado horas antes do teu casamento. Pensava que ia entregar isso depois do teu casamento, mas eles tiveram uns problemas lá e vão ter que analisar antes... Por quê?

- Bem, então não vai ter problema da gente sair hoje pra ir uma balada. Gina, Fleur, Gui e Hermione também vão...

-Harry... -começou Rony - Gostaria muito, mas não dá...

- Rony... - diz Harry entendo o motivo - Isso tudo vai se resolver cara... -Lembre-se que vocês já foram amigos antes...

- Não é tão fácil assim, Harry! - levanta Rony da cadeira e vai até a janela - Não é fácil nem olhar pra ela e não ver de outra forma... E também ela tá namorando aquela mala do Mclaggen e com certeza ele não vai deixar que ela vá sozinha...

- O Mclaggen não vai! - diz Gina entrando no quarto e abraçando Harry - Ele e Hermione terminaram o namoro ontem!

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Rony desconfiado

- Acabei de falar com Hermione no telefone - responde Gina

- E aí, Rony... Você vai ou não?

Já era noite. Hermione toca a campainha do Weasley. Gina atende e arrasta amiga junto com Fleur pro banheiro. Hermione não teve tempo de falar com o pessoal. Harry, Rony, Gui, Fred e Jorge olhavam as meninas irem pro banheiro:

-Lá se vão às meninas... Cuidado rapazes... Olha só as coisas que vocês falam no banheiro porque elas vão comentar entre elas - começa rir Jorge

- Como gostaria de virar um animago de mosca agora pra entrar ali... - diz Fred

- Eu hein Fred! - diz Gui! - Quer só marocar o que as meninas estão falando!!!

- Não! Não, Gui! - ironiza Fred - Também quero ver um dia a Fleur tomando banho!

- Ahhh..Ora seu...- Gui dava soquinhos em Fred. Jorge, Rony e Harry ficavam rindo da situação...

- Quer dizer então que foi por causa disso? - perguntou Gina depois de ter ouvido a história toda.

- Pois é... -lamenta Hermione

- Ahhh Hermione... - falou Fleur - chega de viver pelo passado se ele ficou assim até agora por tua causa, ele deve te amar demais. Pelo menos lá na França ele não namorou com ninguém. Tinha meninas que eram afim dele, mas ele dispensava. Agora eu entendo por que...

- E também - continuou Gina - Ele não queria ir. Quando eu disse que o Mclaggen tinha terminado com você, ele aceitou...

- Está falando sério?

- Lógico. Não está vendo que ele vai?

-Ehhhhh... - suspirou Hermione

Todos saíram e foram pra uma boate muito discreta, mas muito bem freqüentada em Londres. Lá todos estavam se divertindo. Fred e Jorge contavam varias piadas. O clima estava agradável. Quando Hermione e Rony trocavam olhares, ambos ficavam constrangidos. A noite foi passando e as coisas estavam indo muito bem. Até demais. Gina, Fred, Jorge tinham já exagerado na dose e pro incrível que pareça, Hermione também estava alegre demais:

-Galera, GALERA! PRESTA ATENÇÂO DROGA! -começava Gina bêbada chamando atenção de todos

- FALA IRMÃ! - incentivava Fred

- VAI LÀ ARREBENTA!!!!!! - gritava Jorge

- AMANHÃ VOU ME CASAR COM O HOMEM QUE EU MAIS AMO! VAMOS BRINDAR! VIVAAAAAAA!

- BEIJA!BEIJA!BEIJA!BEIJA..- gritava Fred, Jorge e Hermione junto com a galera da boate que faz Gina beijar Harry na frente de todo mundo.Harry não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas como também a amava não podia fazer nada:

- PERAI! HERMIONE LEVANTA! - diz Gina fazendo a garota se levantar

- MINHA AMIGA HERMIONE SE LIVROU DO HOMEM MAIS CHATO DA FASE DA TERRA! FORA MCLAGGEN!

- ELE ERA INSUPORTÁVEL! AEWWWW VIVA A LIBERDADE! VAMOS BRINDAR! -diz Hermione que também estava um pouco bêbada

Todos brindavam e nesse momento estava cantando uma música dos Beatles. Todos levantaram seus copos e cantaram em voz alta:

_"...NÁ...NÁ...NÁ...NÁNÁNÁÁÁÁ_

_NÁNÁNÁÁÁÁÁÁ_

_HEY JUDEEEEEE!..." _

A noite não podia terminar bem. Apesar de cansadas, Hermione e Gina ainda estavam sobre os efeitos da bebida. Harry, pelo estado da amiga, não podia a deixar ir embora de táxi dessa forma:

- Gente, nós precisamos nos dividir. Alguém tem que levar Hermione pra casa... Não podemos ela ir do táxi sozinha...

- Eu... Eu posso levar... -diz Rony um pouco constrangido

- Tem certeza Rony?

- Tenho sim... -diz o ruivo - Daí você, Gina, Fleur vão ao carro de Gui. Eu deixo Hermione no apartamento dela e depois eu volto pra casa.

- Quem vai levar Hermione? - chega Gina se apoiando no noivo - Rony???? Hehehehehehehe não vai atacar minha amiga indefesa viu, meu irmão?

- Ahhh, fala sério, Gina! - diz Rony constrangido e vermelho - Falando nisso, cadê Hermione?

Hermione estava cercada de dois rapazes que estava dando em cima dela. Rony a ver eu vai até a direção dela balançando a cabeça:

- Vamos lá gatinha... Aposto que não vai se arrepender... - diz um dos rapazes

- Olha lá... Eu não sou o que vocês pensam viu... - fala Hermione já fora de si

- Vamos te tratar com carinho belezinha... - dizia o outro pegando no queixo dela

- Será que os rapazes não têm outra coisa pra fazer não? - diz Rony abraçando Hermione e a levando pro carro.

- Ihhhh olha o cara aêêê...-resmunga os caras de longe

- Ahhh Rony eles são legais... - diz Hermione já distantes dos caras...

- Legal seria o que ia fazer com você... Vamos pra casa...

- Mas já?????? Agora que está legal...

- Hermione, vamos... Tenho que te levar pra casa...

- Ahhh é você que vai me levar? - diz Hermione olhando pra Rony de um jeito diferente - Ahhh se for você, eu vou então... Lá em casa é mais seguro mesmo... - sussurra Hermione de forma sensual no ouvido de Rony. Constrangido, Rony faz Hermione entrar no carro. De longe, Gina grita pra Hermione pra aproveitar bastante. Rony, vermelho, fecha a porta do carro e vai até o apartamento de Hermione.

A música cantarolada acima se chama Hey Jude dos Beatles

**Notas da autora:**

**Décimo primeiro capítulo feito!**

**Coloquei Hey Jude dos Beatles porque estava escutando essa música quando estava fazendo esse capitulo. Pra alegria de todos terminei o namoro de Hermione com o mala do Mclaggen. Agora, ela está bêbada no carro do Rony. O que será que vai acontecer? Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_...-Me abraça... - diz Hermione se desencostando do elevador e indo em direção a ele._**

**_Rony quase é derrubado quando Hermione praticamente se joga em cima dele. Ela começa a fazer carinho na nuca dele, o deixando totalmente entregue ao carinho..." _**

**... Ui... O clima está esquentando... hehehehehe Até o próximo post! XD MorinoIchigo**


	12. Momento mais esperado

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO XII**

Rony nunca podia imaginar que a casa de Hermione fosse tão longe como agora. Além do constrangimento, ela estava cantando bem alto as músicas do Beatles tão alta que Rony já estava ficando surdo.

- Ahhh esse carro tá chato! - disse Hermione ao ligar o rádio.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Era só o que faltava. Essa música. Rony arregalava os olhos. Era coincidência demais. Enquanto ele tentava se concentrar na pista, Hermione não se importava e cantarolava a música no carro:

-Está um pouco quente aqui... -diz Hermione de voz baixa - Posso tirar o casaco?

- Tirar o que? - perguntou Rony assustado não ouvindo a pergunta direito

- O casaco... -repetiu Hermione - Há não ser que você quer que eu tire o resto...

- Não, não... - cortou Rony, envergonhado - Só o casaco... Fique a vontade...

Hermione tira o casaco, e fica só de blusa com alça fina e de calça. Apesar de ter evitado ver, Rony vira e observa Hermione. Como ela estava linda... Antes de ela poder perceber que ela estava olhando, ele vira e se concentra na direção, sacudindo a cabeça pra tentar tirar os pensamentos malucos de sua cabeça. Hermione, depois de tirar o casaco, observa Rony dirigindo. Depois de segundos o contemplando, ela o abraça de lado, quase fazendo Rony perder a direção:

- Você está cheiroso, sabia... -sussurra Hermione no ouvido do ruivo

- Hermione, eu... Eu estou... Dirigindo... Vou perder a direção... -diz Rony mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true _

- Que tal a gente resolver nossa situação logo de uma vez? Logo aqui... -diz Hermione colocando a mão por debaixo da camisa do Rony

- Hermione... Para... Eu posso bater o carro - fala Rony constrangido sem saber se dirigia ou se tirava a mão de Hermione.

- A gente pode parar o carro... Daí será mais fácil devorar você... -sussurra Hermione mordendo o pescoço do Rony que o faz jogar o carro um pouco pro lado, quase batendo no carro do lado:

- EI!!! TÁ MALUCO???? - gritou o cara do carro ao lado dando dedo pra Rony

- Ahhhh VAI SE F!-grita Hermione colocando a cabeça pra fora

- EI, HERMIONE! - grita Rony puxando Hermione pra dentro do carro. - Viu só??? A gente quase bateu. Vamos pra casa está bom?

- Hummm... Você fica mais lindo bravo... - diz Hermione encostando a cabeça no ombro de Rony - Você é fofo sabia... - diz Hermione por fim antes de adormecer...

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Rony chega tranquilamente no apartamento de Hermione. Esta, no entanto está dormindo no ombro dele. Rony a acorda e a leva até o seu apartamento se apoiando com dificuldades já que ela inda estava um pouco mole e tonta. Ao chegar ao elevador, Rony encosta Hermione na parede do elevador e se encosta do outro lado cansado. Hermione tenta se equilibrar e começa a encarar Rony:

- Me abraça... - diz Hermione se desencostando do elevador e indo a direção dele.

Rony quase é derrubado quando Hermione praticamente se joga em cima dele. Ela começa a fazer carinho na nuca dele, o deixando totalmente entregue ao carinho. Rony fica vermelho com a situação, mas não deixa de fechar os olhos quando Hermione acariciava seus cabelos ruivos:

- Sabia que você está muito gostoso ultimamente? - sussurra Hermione fazendo Rony ficar vermelho demais com a afirmação dela... - Estou louca pra chegar em casa pra conferir isso...

Quando eles chegam ao apartamento, Hermione cria uma força tão grande que sai puxando Rony pra dentro do apartamento. Antes que ele articula uma frase, ela começa o beijar, deixando sem ação. Rony tenta evitar o assédio de Hermione. Mas ela não o deixa escapar. Começa a tentar tirar a camisa dele, mas Rony consegue parar as mãos dela:

- He... He... Mione... Es... Espera... - tenta falar Rony que recebe vários beijinhos de Hermione

- Por favor, Rony não pare... - diz Hermione tentando soltar suas mãos da mãos dele - Você também quer que eu sei... Já perdemos muito tempo...

Sobre isso, Rony tinha que concordar com Hermione. Eles já tinham adiado demais. Mas ele não queria que fosse dessa forma. Com certeza Hermione no dia seguinte esqueceria de tudo. Ele queria que pra ela fosse inesquecível. Ele precisava agir rápido até que teve uma idéia:

- Quer dizer então que você me quer? - sussurra Rony no ouvido dela

- Quer sim... Quero muito... Vamos logo pro quarto... - fala Hermione puxando Rony

- Quarto não... - diz Rony fazendo biquinho... - Vamos ser mais selvagens... Que tal o banheiro?

- Banheiro?!...Hummm... Interessante... Eu topo! - Diz Hermione abraçando no pescoço do ruivo - Minha banheira é ótima...

- Então vamos? - diz Rony puxando Hermione

- Vamos! - vai Hermione que corre puxando Rony até o banheiro e rindo. Lá eles começam a se beijar. Rony faz Hermione entrar na banheira:

- O que foi Rony?

- Você primeiro, Mione...

Quando Hermione ia articular uma frase, Rony abre o chuveiro fazendo a água fria molhar o corpo de Hermione. Ela então, ficava gritando dizendo que ele tinha enganado ela...

Depois de minutos, Hermione despertava do transe da bebida. Já sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça. Ela ainda estava na banheira molhada enquanto Rony estava sentado no chão do lado dela, passando a mão na cabeça dela. Hermione ficou um tempo calada constrangida com a situação. Ela não sabia onde iria enfiar a cara com o mau comportamento de minutos atrás. Rony a compreendia e ficava calado também esperando ela falar alguma coisa:

- Eu jamais vou beber, dessa forma, nunca mais - sussurrou Hermione.

- Tudo bem, já passou... - diz Rony se levantando - Peraí que vou pegar uma toalha e sua roupa de dormir pra você se trocar...

Depois de segundos, Rony volta com uma toalha seca e a roupa de dormir de Hermione. Ela, no entanto ainda envergonhada pede pra ele colocar em cima da pia. Rony então sai do banheiro pra ela se trocar e vai à direção da sala.

Enquanto Hermione se trocava, Rony observava do apartamento dela a lua cheia que brilhava no céu. A luz penetrava nos seus olhos dando uma visão magnífica e serena. Suspirou profundamente. Admitiu que pudesse não resistir muito às investidas de Hermione minutos atrás, mas ele amava e a respeitava tanto que não podia fazer isso com ela. Quando ele ficava olhando na varanda, Hermione aparece do corredor, de camisola e roupão. Rony olha pra trás e ver que ela estava linda com aquele conjunto:

- Bem... Você está melhor não é? Acho que eu já vou... Estou um pouco cansado. Até outro dia, Hermione...

- Rony, espera - diz Hermione o fazendo parar de andar pra porta- Quero que você escute antes de você ir embora...

Rony se vira e fica no mesmo lugar onde tinha parado. Hermione por fim chega um pouco mais perto, mas não tão perto. Tinha que falar. Já esperava muitos anos por isso. Precisava esclarecer tudo senão não tinha mais jeito:

- Toda a minha vida... - começou Hermione - Sempre quis que as coisas fossem perfeitas pra mim. Tanto que eu estudava bastante, fazia as coisas tudo de forma correta e tudo mais. No amor, também queira que tudo fosse assim. Mas imaginava que seria como nas historias de princesas que chegava um príncipe encantado e a levava pra longe daqui...

- Mione, eu... - falava Rony com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Peraí Rony, me deixa terminar - cortou Hermione que começava a chorar - Até que você apareceu... A gente se tornou amigo assim como Harry. Nós três vivemos muitas aventuras que jamais ninguém poderá ter igual. Só que ai eu comecei a sentir por você coisas estranhas... Mesmo que você às vezes me provocava, brigava comigo às vezes... Mas eu sentia que você o único que me fazia sentir dessa forma...

- Hermione - sussurrou Rony emocionado com as palavras dela

- Só que aí tive vergonha de admitir que tava gostando de você. Você não era o príncipe que eu imaginava que eu buscava pra mim, isto é o tipo de príncipe... Daí eu falava com você distante, não ligava muito pras coisas que você falava e raramente te abraçava... Às vezes eu ficava pensando que eu tava te torturando por causa disso... Que eu não te tratava com você queria, que eu, às vezes o evitava...

- Bota tortura nisso - confirmou Rony

- Pois é... Eu fiquei com Viktor Krum naquele dia porque ele era aquele tipo de príncipe que achava que era perfeito pra mim. Era do tipo que todas as meninas queriam. Mas depois ficava pensando: Por que eu estava pensando em você se eu já tinha o que eu queria? Daí eu percebi que com o tempo o Krum não era o príncipe que queira... Era apenas um capricho meu e de todas as meninas que pensam dessa forma. E que meu conceito de príncipe estava errado... Ele não nasce pronto. Ele só aparece quando a gente ama alguém que se torna pra gente um verdadeiro príncipe - falava Hermione chegando mais perto dele - Que o príncipe que eu sempre procurei era o que eu sempre amei. Um garoto desajeitado, preguiçoso na época, muito medroso e às vezes, muito cabeça dura... E com cabelos ruivos...

- Hermione... -falou Rony baixo.

- Eu amo você, Rony! Eu te amo! Sempre te amei e como daria tudo pra ter você no meu lado... Mas, se você ainda está magoado por ter te machucado... Você pode ir que eu compreenderei... Mas pelo menos, você irá embora sabendo da verdade - termina por fim Hermione já saindo lágrimas nos olhos.

Rony, já chorando, não disse nada. Ficou parado por instantes, até que conseguiu movimentar uma das pernas até a porta. Hermione ficou assustada: "Não acredito que ele vai embora". Rony chega até a porta e bem devagar pega na maçaneta da porta. A segura por instantes até que ele vira pra Hermione:

- Me dá permissão de trancar a porta? - diz ele rindo, segurando a chave.

- À vontade... - diz Hermione bem sorridente e chorando de felicidade

Rony tranca a porta e vai à direção de Hermione. Esta então corre até ele e o abraça forte. Rony, então a levanta e começa a rodar pela sala. Ambos sorriem bastante. Até que ele para e olha nos olhos dela:

- Eu também te amo, Hermione! -diz Rony por fim olhando nos olhos dela.

Nada poderia impedir os dois nesse momento. Beijar era a única coisa mais sensata que eles poderiam fazer. Mas desta vez, não tinha mais dúvidas, não tinha mais lágrimas e com certeza, não tinha mais bebida pra incentivar. Apenas o amor deles. Rony abraçava Hermione e tirava bem devagar o roupão de seda que ela usava. Hermione por sua vez aproveitava pra explorar cada canto da boca no ruivo. Rony quebra o beijo e a abraça mais forte se inclinando por cima dela fazendo massagem nas suas costas e beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço. Hermione aproveitava pra beijar e a mordiscar a nuca dele. Por um susto, Rony para o que está fazendo e pega Hermione e a carrega até o quarto dela. Hermione sente um arrepio na espinha, mas isso não a impede de deixar Rony continuar.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Rony coloca Hermione delicadamente em cima da cama e fica de frente a ela quase deitado em cima dela somente apoiado com os braços dele. Daí ele a beija delicadamente. Uma das mãos de Rony começa a acariciar todo o corpo de Hermione fazendo-a suspirar e também a fazendo articular uma frase:

- Rony... -diz Hermione conseguindo se ouvir...

- Que foi Mione? - diz Rony dando beijinhos no pescoço dela

- Eu... Er... Que... Não sei...

- Não tenha medo, Mione... - suspirava Rony ainda dando beijinhos no pescoço dela

- Mas eu nunca... -começa Hermione que faz Rony parar de beijar o pescoço dela e de olhar pra ela de forma delicada e surpresa. De repente Rony começa sorrir de forma bem suave:

- Tudo bem... Vai ser a minha primeira vez também...

Hermione então sorri também. Pra que ter medo? Os dois se amavam. Isso era o mais importante. Eles eram um só. E nesse momento, Hermione sente que Rony era a pessoa que ela esperava a vida toda. Não podia deixar escapar. Então, ela puxa o ruivo e começa a beijá-lo. Enquanto o beijava, ela começa a desabotoar a camisa dele e o deixa de tórax amostra mostrando um Rony totalmente lindo. Hermione observa cada traço do ruivo e passa a arranhá-lo com as unhas. Rony, estimulado pelo prazer que Hermione proporcionava pra ele, tira o resto da camisa e deita em cima de Hermione. Começa a beijar seu pescoço de forma sensual enquanto ela fazia massagem na nuca dele e suspirava. Já estavam no limite, até que Rony mordisca a clavícula de Hermione e abaixa as alças da camisola e ela tira o cinto da calça que ele usava. Dava inicio a noite de amor que eles tanto desejavam e esperavam...

tradução:"Tenho esperado a vida toda para cruzar esta linha/Pra uma única coisa que é verdadeira/Então eu não vou esconder/É hora de tentar qualquer coisa para estar com você/Toda minha vida tenho esperado/Isto é uma verdade" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

tradução: "Sei que quando eu for/Estarei em meu caminho por você/ O caminho que é verdadeiro" - trecho da música "True" do Ryan Cabrera.

**Notas da autora:**

**Décimo segundo capítulo feito!**

**Parece que esse é um dos capítulos mais esperados por todos!!! Confesso que tive um grande carinho ao escrever essa cena, as não significa que saiu perfeita. Pelo menos, ela seria perfeita para mim!!! XD Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_...Hermione depois de pegar o vestido da loja vai até o salão onde estava Gina. A amiga nesse momento se encontra no ofurô de pétalas de rosas e de essência de flores. Hermione abre o local onde está a amiga e senta na parte de madeira do ofurô e cumprimenta a amiga:..." _**

**Parece que a fic está quase acabando... Vou ver se tenho tempo para terminar esse capítulo para o próximo post. Estou atarefada de trabalho na Faculdade! U.U Até o próximo post! XD MorinoIchigo**


	13. Preparativos

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO XIII**

As luzes da manhã entravam na janela no quarto de Hermione. Rony, ao sentir a luz bater em seu rosto se desperta calmamente. Seus olhos azuis deparam com a luz do dia. Esse dia será o dia do casamento de Harry e Gina. Hermione ainda adormecia no peito de Rony. "Como dá pena de acordá-la. Está tão linda assim..." , pensava o ruivo que fazia carinho nos cabelos um pouco encaracolados de Hermione:

- Hermione... Hermione... -sussurrava Rony no ouvido dela a fazendo mexer os olhos - Acorde...

- Ãnhhh... O que... Acordar...?!...Rony... - despertava Hermione que via que seu amado ruivo a chamava.

- Desperta moça. Já é de manhã. Hoje é o casamento de Harry e Gina...

- É verdade... -diz Hermione se levantando do peito de Rony e ficando com o corpo inclinado pra frente dele... - Mas como queria ficar aqui o dia inteiro...

- Seria sensacional... -diz Rony acariciando o rosto de Hermione - Mas não temos tempo pra isso não é? Pelo menos hoje...

- Rony... -começa Hermione pegando a mão de Rony que estava no rosto e beija a palma da mão - Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode sim...

- Eu sou a primeira mulher que você... Sabe...? - tentava perguntar Hermione tirando delicadamente a franja grande da frente do rosto de Rony.

- Hehehe -sorriu Rony tímido - A última pessoa que eu namorei foi a Lilá, Hermione.

- Quer dizer que nós dois se descobrimos? - sorriu Hermione tocando no rosto dele

- Pois é... E foi muito bem melhor assim... Foi com você... Por isso, esperaria tanto tempo fosse preciso... - diz Rony pro fim puxando Hermione e beijando

Estava tudo perfeito. Rony e Hermione estavam de fato juntos depois de tantas dúvidas, de tantos desencontros. Até que alguma coisa importante é lembrada por Rony que tem que fazer parar esse momento mágico, por enquanto:

- Por Merlin, me esqueci... Tenho que ir pra casa... - fala Rony que quebra o beijo e senta do lado da cama pra se vestir.

-Que foi Rony? - perguntou Hermione assustada com o espanto do ruivo

- Tenho que voltar pra casa. Vou receber hoje o resultado do meu projeto. E talvez seja pela manhã. Tenho que ir... Por Merlin, que cabeça a minha... -fala Rony calçando os sapatos.

- Está nervoso com o resultado? - pergunta Hermione já vestindo a camisola e o roupão.

- Estou muito nervoso... -diz Rony vestindo a camisa - Eu trabalhei muito nesse projeto. Não sei se com o adiantamento da entrega me fez termina-lo de qualquer jeito..

- Relaxa vai dá tudo certo - diz Hermione sorrindo e abotoando a camisa de Rony - Eu torço por você...

- Torce mesmo... - diz Rony abraçando ela - Isso vai ser bom pra mim tanto pra você...

- Por quê? - espanta Hermione...

- Surpresa - sussurra Rony no ouvido de Hermione depois dando um beijo rápido nela e indo pra sala.

Rony pega a chave do carro que está em cima da mesa de centro de Hermione. Ele vai até a porta e vira em direção dela que o estava seguindo até a porta:

- O que você vai fazer no resto do dia? -perguntou Rony

- Bem... -começou Hermione - Irei até a loja de roupas, vou pegar meu vestido, depois irei até o salão aonde Gina vai está se arrumando pro casamento que eu e Fleur e a sua mãe vamos se arrumar lá. E você?

- Vou pra casa agora receber o resultado, depois eu vou até a loja pegar meu smoking. De lá irei até o hotel que vai ser a recepção que eu, Harry e Gui e papai vamos se arrumar lá... Quer dizer então que eu vou só te ver no casamento?

- Pois é... - sorri Hermione timidamente - Pelo menos vamos ficar juntos lá...

Rony dá um beijo de despedida em Hermione. Ele abre a porta e sai sussurrando "eu te amo" e vai até o corredor pra pegar o elevador. Hermione acena pra ele dizendo "eu te amo também" e fecha a porta delicadamente. Hermione suspira profundamente e vai correndo até a varanda. Lá, ela ver Rony saindo do carro e indo embora acenando pra ela. Quando ele já está na pista, Hermione para de acenar, sai da varanda e fica rodopiando na sala de tanta felicidade.

Rony chega a casa depois do café. Antes de ir pra casa, ele parou pra comprar umas bobagens pra se alimentar. Quando está entrando comendo doce, Harry o chama sentado no sofá com o Profeta Diário na mão:

- Bonito Sr. Weasley... Posso saber por que você chegou até essa hora do apartamento da Sra. Granger? - fala Harry imitando o professor Dumbledore

- O que você acha sua imitação barata do professor Dumbledore? - diz Rony sorrindo meio constrangido pra Harry

- Ehhh... Pela cara, parece que ontem foi resolvida tua história com Hermione... E parece que terminou tudo como imaginava...

- Vou usar suas palavras Harry: _Ahhh fala sério... Não é tão fácil resistir a quem ama... _Fala Rony imitando Harry quando falava da Gina

- Ora seu... - fala Harry jogando um travesseiro em Rony

- Hehehehehe... Está nervoso pro casamento? -diz Rony pegando o travesseiro e colocando no sofá

- Pra ser sincero Rony, eu estou mais nervoso do que quando eu vi Voldemort pela primeira vez - sorri Harry - Mas tudo vai dá certo. Tem que dá certo. E com você como foi?

- Ahhh Harry, foi como se fosse mágica... -suspira Rony se jogando no sofá - Não agüentava mais esse desencontro...

- Agora só falta casar!!!! Hahahahahaha - ri Harry

- Hahahaha, peraí, você está colocando a carroça na frente dos bois... -Sorri Rony - Vamos por partes né?

Nessa hora chega uma coruja com uma correspondência de Paris. Harry vai até a janela e tira a carta do bico da coruja. Ao ver pra quem era, ele entrega ao Rony:

- Parece que é o tal resultado Rony...

-Deixe-me ver- diz Rony nervoso -Ahh por Merlin que tudo dê certo - diz ele que por fim abre a carta e começa a ler.

Hermione depois de pegar o vestido da loja vai até o salão onde estava Gina. A amiga nesse momento se encontra no ofurô de pétalas de rosas e de essência de flores. Hermione abre o local onde está a amiga e senta na parte de madeira do ofurô e cumprimenta a amiga:

-E ai? Está relaxando? -diz Hermione

- Estou um pouco melhor depois da noite de ontem. Acordei de ressaca... - diz Gina passando a mão na cabeça - Pela sua cara dá pra perceber que você acordou muito bem...Nem preciso perguntar por que não é?

- Hehehehe Gina... -suspira Hermione - Foi perfeito... Finalmente eu e Rony estamos juntos.

- Nossa o safado aproveitou quando você estava bêbada... - diz Gina com a mão na boca.

- Não, Não! Isso foi depois que ele me fez tomar banho de roupa e tudo no chuveiro frio. E também se fosse eu não ia me lembrar da cada detalhe não e?

- Ehhh Eu botei fé no meu irmão... Foi um cavalheiro... Ei... -lembra Gina - Você nem esperou mais um pouco né? Hehehehe...

- Ué, não foi você que disse: _É difícil de resistir! Digamos que é quase impossível resistir a isso! _E blá blá blá? - retrucou Hermione - Pelo menos eu posso agora responder o que me perguntou naquele dia. Eu concordo com você!

- Hahhahahahaha - sorriu Gina – Hermione, só você mesmo pra me deixar relaxada... - Você não imagina por tanto tempo esperei por isso. Pensava que eu nunca ia conseguir o que eu estou conseguindo agora. Muitos obstáculos, muitas lutas, por um momento eu pensei que Harry não fosse sobreviver, mas graças a nossos esforços ele está aqui e vai estar comigo pra sempre. Daí um tempo você vai sentir o que eu estou sentindo...

- Não vou sentir - suspirou Hermione - Estou sentindo... Apesar de que a sua situação foi a mais arriscava pelo mesmo vocês já tinham se declarado no sexto ano. Eu e Rony só escondíamos os nossos sentimentos. Era muito pior. Deixamos o tempo passar... Se não dependesse da gente não estaríamos juntos...

- E hoje é meu dia... Eu nem sei o que fazer. Estou muito nervosa...

- Vai dá tudo certo. – diz Hermione por fim – Amiga, irei a outra banheira, relaxe bastante para a noite de hoje.

- Obrigada por está aqui! Beijos – disse Gina por fim.

Hermione sai do local onde Gina está e vai se preparar para o casamento. Estava muito feliz pela amiga, já que ela e Harry tiveram bastantes riscos durante a vida e precisavam ter um momento de paz absoluta. Ela mal esperava de ter esse momento ao lado de Rony.

Chega à noite do casamento. Tudo está preparado. Todos a postos. Um dos casamentos mais esperados do ano vai começar.

**Notas da autora:**

**Décimo terceiro capítulo feito!**

**Sinto muito a todos!!! Mas esses próximos capítulos vão sair um pouco curtos porque estou cheio de trabalhos e provas na minha faculdade. Mas eu prometo que o desfecho da história vai ser bacana. Já tenho até uma idéia na minha cabeça... Até de botar uma outra songfic. XD Previsões do próximo capítulo:**

"**_... - Hehehehe... - sorri Rony, que depois olha para Harry, que balança a perna de uma forma nervosa – Como ele está nervoso..._**

**_- É verdade, está parecendo comigo, no dia do meu casamento. Por mais que você tem a noção que a noiva te ama, mais o nervosismo é maior dela não aparecer... Você vai sentir isso um dia... Falando nisso... Como andam as coisas com Hermione..." _**

**Até o próximo post XD MorinoIchigo**


	14. Um dos Casamentos Mais Esperado!

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO XIV**

Todos estavam reunidos no local da cerimônia de casamento. Bem na frente estavam todos os Weasleys, emocionados porque a única filha da família estava se casando. Na família do noivo estavam presentes alguns professores de Hogwarts: Professora Minerva e Hagrid estavam sendo os destaques do local. Algumas pessoas do Ministério da Magia também estavam presentes no casamento. Quando a maioria das pessoas convidadas estava no casamento, Gui e Rony esperavam do lado de fora, Fleur e Hermione:

- Por Merlim, tomara que essas meninas não demorem muito. Porque se não, vão chegar antes da noiva!

- Hehehehe... - sorri Rony, que depois olha para Harry, que balança a perna de uma forma nervosa – Como ele está nervoso...

- É verdade, está parecendo comigo, no dia do meu casamento. Por mais que você tem a noção que a noiva te ama, mais o nervosismo é maior dela não aparecer... Você vai sentir isso um dia... Falando nisso... Como andam as coisas com Hermione...

- Andam bem... – diz Rony com um sorriso sincero – Em todos os sentidos

- _Pardon... Vous avez couché avec elle?Ce n'est pas possible !¹ _ - perguntou Gui em francês.

- Oui, pour quoi? J'aime elle et j'ameirai elle pour tout de ma vie!² - respondeu Rony em francês deixando Gui impressionado...

- _C'est simpa! D'arccord... ³ – _disse Gui sorrindo para irmão.

Quando eles viraram, a meninas descem da limusine de vão até os rapazes. Fleur, com seu vestido rosa bem claro, com o cabelo preso com uma presilha, trouxe a Gui uma sensação de se apaixonar novamente pela esposa...

- Acho me apaixonei novamente pela esposa que tenho – diz Gui dando o braço para a esposa e dando um beijo de leve.

- Eu me apaixono toda vez que eu vejo você! – diz Fleur após o beijo encostando a cabeça no ombro de Gui e seguem até a porta para entrarem. Rony ver Hermione vindo em sua direção com um vestido turquesa e com os cabelos meio presos deixando seus cachos castanhos um belo destaque. Rony chega perto dela e dá o braço a ela:

- Nossa! Como você está linda! – diz Rony beijando a testa de Hermione...

- E você está maravilhoso... – diz Hermione que curva o rosto até o ouvido do ruivo – _Em todos os sentidos..._

Rony fica um pouco vermelho com a situação e os dois entram no local da cerimônia. No meio do caminho Rony vira-se pra Hermione:

- Como minha irmã está?

- Não posso te contar os detalhes... Mas ela está maravilhosa... – diz Hermione que se separa de Rony e fica do lado da Fleur.

O órgão começa a tocar. Arthur e Gina entram fazendo todos levantarem dos bancos e virarem para os dois. Gina estava deslumbrante. Harry por sua vez já estava com os olhos brilhando ao olhar sua noiva cheia de esplendor. Arthur chega até o noivo, beija a testa da noiva e cumprimenta Harry, entregando a mão de Gina a ele. A cerimônia continua até chegar à parte mais importante:

- Harry Potter, tu aceitas Ginevra Weasley como sua legitima esposa, prometendo a amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito

- Ginevra Weasley, tu aceitas Harry Potter como seu legitimo esposo, prometendo o amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito

- Pois então, por magia de Merlin, e vos declaro marido e mulher até que a morte os separe! Podes beijar a noiva!

Harry levanta o véu de Gina e os dois se beijam. Todos comemoram e fogos de artifícios são acesos fazendo o céu brilharem quanto o casamento dos dois.

Na recepção, todos estavam alegres. Começava a valsa que Gina tanto planejou. Todos dançavam de forma harmônica. Rony e Hermione dançavam de forma mágica que chamava a atenção das outras pessoas. Parecia que o amor ajudava no encantamento. Depois da valsa formal começou a festa informal. Harry e Gina já estavam sendo carregados sentados pelos amigos durante a festa. Rony e Hermione se divertiam bastante. Harry e Gina vão até os amigos para comemorar. Harry chega até Rony e o abraça:

- Obrigado, amigo por está aqui!

- Por nada, Harry – sorri Rony e retribui o abraço.

- Rony... Por acaso, você vai fazer isso que você me disse no hotel?

- Vou sim! Estou decidido! Esperei por tanto tempo, Harry! Agora que está tudo correndo certo, tenho que aproveitar o tempo que resta!

Harry sorri para o amigo e o chama para a partição do bolo de casamento. Gina e Harry partem o bolo e brinda com todos agradecendo pelo apoio que todos deram para os dois. No momento do jantar, Rony janta rapidamente e fica sentado esperando Hermione acabar a janta. Após o jantar, Rony puxa Hermione de lado e vá para a varanda:

- Rony, o que foi? – disse Hermione surpresa com a ação de Rony

Rony se vira para ela e olha nos olhos. Hermione os encara esperando a resposta. Rony tenta falar, mas não consegue. O ruivo começa a passar a mão no rosto de Hermione, fazendo-a se sentir a vontade com o toque:

- Beija-me, Mione...

Eles se beijam de forma harmônica. Parecia que tinham o tempo suficiente para demonstrar tanto amor que um sentia pelo outro. Rony por sua vez quebra o beijo e fala:

- Mione...

- Que foi?

- Lembra-te do resultado que ia receber da universidade de Astronomia lá da França? – pergunta Rony colocando os braços na varanda.

- Sim, lembro sim... Qual foi o resultado?

Rony vira para amada e segura sua mão sorridente – Aquele projeto era para poder ganhar uma bolsa de transferência para poder terminar meu curso aqui! Eu conseguir a bolsa! Não precisarei ir embora! Podermos ficar juntos, Mione!

- Não acredito... Que BOM! – disse Hermione pulando nos braços de Rony fazendo os dois rodopiarem pela varanda.

- Mas espere... Não é só isso... – disse Rony colocando a mão no bolso.

- O que é isso? Rony... – pergunta Hermione desconfiada

Rony tira uma caixinha do bolso. Ao abrir tem dois anéis dourados escritos "Eu te amo". Hermione fica surpresa com o que ver:

- Hermione – começa Rony – A gente... Bem... Passamos muito tempo sem se ver... Mas a gente... Er... Bem... A gente se ama e... Eu quero que você e eu... Que você seja a minha... Er...

- Rony... – fala Hermione pegando a mão do ruivo fazendo-o parar de falar – Eu aceito!

- Você aceita casar comigo? Está falando sério? – pergunta Rony

Ahhh francamente Ronald! – retruca Hermione dando um tapinha no ombro de Rony - Você está me pedindo em casamento e pergunta se eu estou falando sério!

- Oba! – Grita Rony abraçando Hermione e a roda pela varanda. Por fim, Rony coloca as alianças no dedo de Hermione e os dois se beijam ao luar e aos fogos de artifícios do casamento de Harry e Gina.

Tradução:

Você "dormiu" (no outro sentido) com ela? Não é possível!

Sim, por quê? E a amo e amarei por toda a vida!

Legal! Ok!

**Notas da autora:**

**Décimo quarto capítulo feito! Já é o Fim???? 0.0**

**Como eu disse esses dois últimos capítulos saíram de forma rápida e não estão muito do meu agrado. Antes, eu pensava em terminar aqui a história. Mas daí acabei tendo outras idéias de como terminaria essa história e resolvi estendê-la um pouco mais. Tanto que não terá previsões no próximo post, porque será surpresa! P Espero que gostem desse capitulo! Até o próximo post XD MorinoIchigo**


	15. Outono Nostálgico

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO XV**

São 9 horas da manhã. Era sábado. Dia que muitas pessoas usam o tempo livre para poder cuidar das coisas de casa, ler, conversar com a família, receber visitas. Uma garota vai até uma estante antiga da casa e começa a arrumar. Tinha coisas lá que há muito tempo estavam lá paradas. Ao limpar a poeira, ela encontra um álbum de fotografia. Pelas fotos ela percebe que são bem antigas. Ao ver a data das fotos, a garota vai a sala quando sua avó está lendo um livro sentada na poltrona:

- Vovó?

- Sim?

- Por acaso esse álbum é da senhora?

A senhora olha com espanto para o álbum. Parece que há muito tempo estava procurando por ele:

- Onde é que estava isso, Helena?

- Estava naquela estante velha da biblioteca. Eu achei lá por acaso.

- Faz muito tempo que estava à procura disso. Eu tinha perdido.

- Vó, por acaso, essas fotos são do seu casamento?

- Hehehehe... São sim! Eu me lembro muito bem quando casei com seu avô! Foi um dia lindo!

- Conta-me como foi? Eu fico imaginando quando eu casando...

- Helena! Você só tem 14 anos!

- Ahhh vovó! Não custa sonhar!

A avó de Helena deixa o livro de canto e manda a neta sentar no sofá que estava do lado.

_Passaram dois anos desde que Harry e Gina se casaram. Estava todo mundo presente no local de cerimônia. A maioria das pessoas tinham ido ao casamento do Harry. A família do noivo toda reunida. Do outro lado, estava à família da noiva também ansiosa para que comecem o casamento. Harry e Gui estavam do lado de fora esperando por Fleur e Gina. Gui olhava para dentro e depois olhou para Harry:_

_- Engraçado... Ele está todo nervoso... E pensar que no dia do casamento ele fez o mesmo comentário quando te viu no teu casamento..._

_- Agora o mundo dá voltas, né Gui? Ele deve está sentindo na pele._

_- Com certeza... Mas eu já tinha falado isso pra ele. Quando chegasse a hora dele, ia sentir a mesma coisa... Hehe... E pensar que eles dois estão se casando..._

_- Eu já imaginava isso – retrucou Harry – Mas sabia que não ia ser fácil fazê-los acreditar que os dois se completam... Foi realmente uma luta para que tudo isso pudesse acontecer..._

_Nesse momento, Gina e Fleur chegam. Gina sai do carro primeiro levando o pequeno James no colo, que vai para os braços do pai. Já Fleur ajeita o laço do vestido da Martine que tinha desmanchado sem querer na limusine. A Sra.Weasley leva James até o banco perto da porta para poder levar as alianças, enquanto Martine ficava no lado da porta para entrar como dama de honra._

_Nesse instante Harry, Gina, Fleur e Gui entram de braços dados. Depois de dez minutos começa a tocar a marcha nupcial. Rony fica atento até quando olha Hermione entrando com o pai. Hermione estava deslumbrante. Sorria o tempo todo para Rony. Rony por sua vez, quase emocionado, segura as lágrimas. Começa a cerimônia. Parecia que o que era impossível no começo dessa história estava se concretizando. Todos estavam emocionados com a cerimônia:_

_- Ronald Weasley, tu aceitas Hermione Granger como sua legítima esposa, prometendo a amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe?_

_- Aceito._

_- Hermione Granger, tu aceitas Ronald Weasley como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo o amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe?_

_- Aceito._

_ - Pois então, por magia de Merlin, e vos declaro marido e mulher até que a morte os separe! Podes beijar a noiva!_

_Rony levanta o véu de Hermione e sussurra "Eu te amo!". Os dois se beijam para a alegria de todos. Fogos de artifícios fazem um belo espetáculo. _

_Na recepção, todos estavam amistosos e alegres pela festa. James e Martine ficavam brincando com os balões da festa. Rony e Hermione se dirigiam para o bolo de casamento. Ao cortar o bolo, Rony dá um pedaço de bolo pra Hermione e ela faz o mesmo. A valsa começa. Todos dançam. Todas as lutas que todo mundo enfrentou pra derrotar o mal foram recompensadas pela paz que estavam tendo nesses momentos nostálgicos. _

_Depois da festa, Rony e Hermione vão para um iate reservado para a lua-de-mel. Hermione vai até a proa do barco com uma taça de champagne na mão. Rony aparece e ver sua amada vendo as estrelas. Não sabia se estava bobo demais ou então Hermione estava, cada dia, mais bela. Ela por sua vez, sentia que alguém estava observando. Ao olhar para trás ver o seu amado ruivo indo sua direção, ela o sente a abraçando por trás. Hermione leva a mão até a nuca de Rony e faz massagem. Rony se entrega aos carinhos da esposa colocando seu queixo no ombro dela:_

_- Você imaginaria que alguém que um dia te chamou de estranha, poderia ser seu marido? _

_- Você imaginaria que alguém que brigou com você tantas vezes, poderia ser sua esposa?_

_- Pois é... Estamos aqui, crescidos... Tudo que nós passamos e enfrentamos para estarmos aqui... Juntos... Tão próximo de você... Mione, eu te amo..._

_- Eu também te amo, Rony! – disse Hermione ao virar para ele e o beija._

_Beijos suaves rolavam naquela noite estrelada. Por um susto, Rony carrega Hermione e a leva até o quarto:_

_-Que susto Rony!_

_- Desculpe Hermione! É a tradição!_

_Rony e Hermione chegam até o quarto e delicadamente ele a coloca na a cama. Com as mãos apoiadas no colchão e olhando para sua amada deitada na cama, Rony a beija de forma delicada. Não se ouvia mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas os corpos e os olhos diziam tudo que eles queriam saber. Parecia que era a primeira vez. Rony beijava o pescoço e o colo de Hermione enquanto ela suspirava e tirava a camisa dele. Rony e Hermione se beijam novamente até que ele abaixa o zíper do vestido de noiva dela..._

- Foi um casamento maravilhoso, apesar de que seu avô era muito cabeça dura, tivermos um casamento tranqüilo e fiel. Daí depois de um ano seu pai nasceu e depois de três anos sua tia nasceu. Infelizmente não deu para conhecer seu avô não é minha neta? Você só tinha 1 ano quando ele morreu...

- É verdade! Ele era bonito, vovó! Não tinha ciúmes dele?

- Como toda esposa tem! Mas ele me dava confiança! Nós dois tínhamos confiança um do outro. Depois de tantas brigas, ter confiança era a coisa mais sensata de ter.

- A senhora sente saudades dele?

A avó olha profundamente pra Helena. Tira os óculos delicadamente. A neta ver que os olhos da avó estavam cheios de lágrimas. Helena sentiu um pouco de ressentimento ao perguntar isso à avó:

- Perdoa-me vovó... Não devia ter perguntado isso...

- Não, Helena, tudo bem... Eu sinto muita saudade dele... Mas sei que ele está bem... Onde quer que ele esteja...

- Bem vovó... Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas. Amanhã partirei pra Hogwarts...

- Está certo, Helena. Arruma logo e vai dormir cedo. Tens uma longa viagem amanhã... Beijos.

Helena arruma suas coisas e vai dormir. Bem cedo, ela, seus pais e sua avó vão até a estação King Cross pra deixá-la. Helena se despede dos pais e da avó embarca no trem que leva a Hogwarts.

De volta a Londres, a avó de Helena fica pensando na conversa que teve com a filha:

- Rodney...

- Sim, mãe...

- Poderia me deixar no Cemitério Central?

- Vai visitar papai hoje, mãe?

- Sim, e não se preocupe em me esperar... Depois eu chamo um táxi. Mas antes vamos parar numa floricultura...

Helena ao chegar a Hogwarts é recebida pelas amigas. Todos estavam no salão Principal para ser recebidos pelo diretor de Hogwarts, Harry Potter. Após a seleção dos novos alunos a diretora da Grifinólia, Gina Weasley desejava boa vindas há mais um ano em Hogwarts.

Enquanto a festa de boas vindas estava rolando, Helena esbarra num garoto que estava de costas:

- Desculpa, não o vi...

- Tudo bem... Não precisa...

Helena quase tomou um susto. O garoto parecia muito com seu avô quando era jovem. O nome dele é Rodrigo. Ele, no ano anterior era mais baixo que ela. Ele desenvolveu nas férias e ficou muito parecido com o avô dela, isto é, bonito. Ela ficou o observando e ficou atônita com a semelhança:

- Está tudo bem, Helena...

- Não está tudo bem... E que você... Você está muito diferente...

- E você continua a mesma garota bonita de sempre...

Parece que o grande sonho de Helena estava começando a se realizar... E para começar a realizar seu sonho, ela tinha que se apaixonar... E pelo jeito, ela já passou nessa fase a partir de agora.

Enquanto isso, em Londres, a avó de Helena, depois da floricultura, vai até o Cemitério Central. Com suas rosas brancas, ela vai à direção ao túmulo do seu marido.

**Notas da autora:**

**Décimo quinto capítulo feito... Ou melhor... Penúltimo!**

**Como disse no post passado que estava antes planejando em terminar a história no capítulo anterior. Daí me deu mais inspirações de fazer mais dois capítulos... Vai ser bacana o último. Vai ter até música! Pelo menos, espero que vocês gostem. Até o ÚLTIMO post! XD MorinoIchigo**


	16. Depois, a gente se encontra

☺**Atenção:**

**Harry Potter® e seus personagens não pertencem à autora que escreveu essa fic. (Grande novidade ¬¬) **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Sejam imparciais e piedosos ao criticarem a fic. Abaixo hehehehe XD**

**Espero que gostem MorinoIchigo #.# **

**CAPITULO XVI**

A tarde de sábado transbordava beleza. Era outono. As folhas caiam de forma que pareciam que era combinada. Hermione leva as rosas, poucas, porém belas, até o túmulo. Ao chegar lá, viu os detalhes dourados e belos do epitáfio:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Um belo rapaz que por fim encontrou a felicidade_

_Sendo marido, pai e avô..._

_Como não partir feliz depois de tudo isso?_

_01/03/ 1980_

† _26/10/2036_

Toda vez Hermione soltava um riso quando lia o epitáfio. Foi o próprio Rony, que aos 57 anos de idade, quando ainda estava no hospital falou isso a ela depois dele morrer. Apesar de que, aos 70 anos, Hermione se lembra de cada detalhe que viveu nessa vida que esteve ao lado do Rony.

Pediu a cadeira pra ela sentar em frente ao epitáfio. Toda vez fazia o mesmo ritual. Com o tempo, ela se acostumou com o fato de está lá pra conversar com aquele que durante muito tempo, foi seu companheiro no mundo terrestre e que é agora celestialmente:

- Engraçado que hoje de manhã, nossa neta Helena, achou nosso álbum de casamento. Desculpe pelo desleixo, amor, mas eu tava dado como perdido depois que nos mudamos. Ela perguntou como você era... Por incrível que pareça, veio em minha mente tudo que nós passamos juntos, desde primeiro dia que pisarmos em Hogwarts.

_When I first saw you,_

_(Quando eu vi você pela primeira vez)_

_I already knew_

_(Eu já sabia)_

_There was something, inside of you_

_(Houve algo, dentro de você)._

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_(Algo que eu pensei que nunca encontraria)_

_Angel of Mine_

_(Anjo meu)_

Éramos crianças. Porém naquela época já sabíamos o significado da palavra lealdade, principalmente que tínhamos Harry em nossa vida como amigo. Quantos perigos nós passamos juntos. Enfrentamos tantas batalhas que jamais outros bruxos terão. Mas no momento não gostaria de falar das aventuras que nós tivermos. E sim, das nossas batalhas que, no inconsciente, era mais forte do que as lutas que tivermos com os Comensais da Morte.

_I looked at you, looking at me_

_(Eu olhei pra você, olhando pra mim)_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_(Agora eu sei por que eles dizem que as melhores coisas são gratuitas)_

_I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine._

_(Estou indo te amar menino, você é tão perfeito)_

_Angel of mine_

_(Anjo meu)_

À medida que formos crescendo, sentimentos confusos apareceram em nossa mente. Tanto para você que havia certa dedução ao meu respeito, me achando estranha, mandona e até chata. E eu achava você muito criança, bobalhão, e às vezes, muito ingênuo para entender as coisas. Toda a vida foi criada um modelo, principalmente nos sonhos de cada adolescente que, um namorado tinha que ser aquele belo inteligente e que cumpra todas as exigências que uma garota quer.

_How you changed my world_

_(Como você modificou o meu mundo)_

_You'll never know_

_(Você nunca saberá)_

_I'm different now_

_(Eu sou diferente agora)_

_You helped me grow_

_(Você me ajudou a crescer)_

Como fui boba! Logo, eu que aprendia tanta coisa nos livros, não poderia enxergar e perceber que a vida não era um conto de fadas que toda menina deseja. Mas depois, posso dizer que, isso realmente mesmo que eu quisesse, jamais encontraria em livro algum. E sim no decorrer da minha vida, perceberia isso. O amor não molda em uma argila o formato que a gente quer e sim o formato que a gente precisa. Confesso que você não era o modelo de namorado que queria e sim que eu precisava. Fui perceber isso pouco tempo depois.

_You came into my life,_

_(Você entrou na minha vida)_

_Sent from above_

_(Enviado de cima)_

_When I lost all hope_

_(Quando perdi toda a esperança)_

_You showed me love_

_(Você me mostrou o amor)_

_I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time._

_(Eu percebi garoto, você é o certo nessa hora)._

_(Angel of mine)_

_Anjo meu_

E como demorou esse tempo. E ainda com muitas brigas e desentendimentos. Como foi uma boba de deixá-lo sozinho esse tempo todo. Imagino por quanto tempo você precisava de mim. Quantas vezes você chorou por minha causa, achando que eu não importava com sua pessoa. E como agia de forma imatura. Achava que, se te tratasse do jeito que eu queira (e você também queria) você iria perceber alguma coisa. Tinha medo de assumir que gostava de você de um jeito a mais achando que você não seria o modelo que eu achava que era.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_

_(Nada importa mais para mim do que o que compartilhamos)_

_No one in this whole world can ever compare_

_(Ninguém neste mundo inteiro pode se comparar)_

_Last night the way you moved,_

_(Na noite passada, o caminho, você moveu)_

_You're still on my mind_

_(Você ainda está em minha mente)_

_Angel of Mine_

_(Anjo meu)_

O beijo. O primeiro beijo de nós dois. Foi aí que percebi a filosofia do amor ao moldar a argila. Era o que precisava, necessitava. Era realmente o que queria. Tanto que nossos corpos reagiram de forma espontânea, sabendo que, aquele oposto era o que completava. Ambos os corpos tinham uma sincronia perfeita quando estávamos juntos. Parecia uma magia sem necessitar de nada. Nem palavras, nem varinhas, nem livros. Apenas do olhar e do coração. Precisávamos de um elo maior. Até que você me pediu em casamento. Foi o melhor presente da minha vida.

_What you mean to me,_

_(O que você significa para mim)_

_You'll never know_

_(Você nunca saberá)_

_Deep inside,_

_(Profundamente)_

_I need to show_

_(Eu preciso mostrar)_

Depois do casamento, vivemos grandes momentos de nossas vidas. Até as brigas eram comuns de vez em quando. Até hoje me lembro do dia que descobri que estava grávida de Rodney. Você achava que eu tava doente e que iria morrer. Dramático como tu és, acabou desmaiando quando contei que estava grávida. Mas depois a idéia de ser pai firmou rápido na sua cabeça de tal forma que era você que ia comprar as coisas dele. Era engraçado ver um pai assim. Até que Rodney nasceu. Lembro-me hoje das lágrimas de felicidade que surgiram em nossos olhos. Da forma que o segurava. Do carinho que fazia no cabelinho ralo que ele tinha. Hipnótico.

_You came into my life,_

_(Você entrou na minha vida)_

_Sent from above_

_(Enviado de cima)_

_When I lost all hope_

_(Quando perdi toda a esperança)_

_You showed me love_

_(Você me mostrou o amor)_

_I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time._

_(Eu percebi garoto, você é o certo nessa hora)._

_(Angel of mine)_

_Anjo meu_

Depois veio a Hillany. Foi surpresa pra nós dois. Ainda não tínhamos planejando que Rodney ira ter uma irmã. Rodney ficou morrendo de ciúmes. Tivermos trabalho em relação a isso. Até que você deu um basta e o chamou para conversar. Até hoje me apaixono com a forma que você lidou com isso. Disse que ele tinha que ser o guardião da irmã que teria que protegê-la dos perigos já que ela não poderia se defender. Rodney ficou segurando uma tampa de panela como escudo e uma colher como espada na frente do berço durante uma semana. E ainda tinha dúvida na adolescência se você era o rapaz certo pra mim? Olha só a prova!

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_(Eu não sabia que posso sentir cada momento)_

_As if it were new_

_(Como se fosse novo)_

_Every breath that I take_

_(Cada suspiro que eu dou)_

_The love that we make_

_(O amor que nós fazemos)_

_I only share it with you_

_(Eu só posso compartilhar com você)_

Daí veio o que chamamos de medo. Medo da ausência. Medo do além da vida. Você estava andando comigo até que sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito. Fomos ao médico. Estava com uma doença grave no coração. Não tinha cura. A forma como você encarou isso foi tão forte que me confortou nas lágrimas que derramava. Tomava remédios para amenizar a situação. Mas imagino quantas as vezes você não se confrontava com seus pensamentos sobre essa situação que estava passando. Lembrei-me do dia que chorou ao pensar na possibilidade de me deixar mais cedo. O abracei. Para mim não importava mais. Estava no meu lado para sempre.

_When I first saw you,_

_(Quando eu vi você pela primeira vez)_

_I already knew_

_(Eu já sabia)_

_There was something, inside of you_

_(Houve algo, dentro de você)._

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_(Algo que eu pensei que nunca encontraria)_

_Angel of Mine_

_(Anjo meu)_

Continuamos a viver nossa vida tranquilamente. Até que nossos filhos cresceram. Rodney acabou casando. Foi uma emoção. Lembrávamos juntos do nosso casamento. Sua doença do coração estava agravando. Lembro-me que tive que sair junto com você para respirar um pouco. Você olhava para mim de uma forma que não acreditava que estava ficando forte. Precisei ser seu escudo. Ser seu suporte. Não agüentava ver você tão fraco necessitado de ajuda. O abracei tão docemente que vivi todos os momentos que o deixei de abraçá-lo.

_You came into my life, (came into my life)_

_Você entrou na minha vida (entrou na minha vida)_

_Sent from above (above baby)_

_Enviado de cima (cima baby)_

_When I lost all hope_

_Quando eu perdia toda a esperança_

_You showed me love_

_Você me mostrou o amor_

_I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time_

_Eu percebi garoto, você é o certo nessa hora_

_Angel of mine_

_Anjo meu._

Daí a esposa do Rodney, a Lucy, ficou grávida. Por incrível que pareça, iríamos ser avós. Ficamos um poucos frustrados com a noticia de sermos avós, mas adoramos a idéia. Você disse que iria contar todas as nossas aventuras para o neto, ou melhor, para a nossa neta. Enquanto você saia com Rodney para resolver as questões do pré-natal, eu ajudava a Lucy com o enxoval da criança. Nós duas preparamos o chá de bebê. Até que Helena, nossa neta que agora é o motivo de todo orgulho da família, resolveu nascer mais cedo e nasceu sete meses antes.

_How you changed my world_

_(Como você modificou o meu mundo)_

_You'll never know_

_(Você nunca saberá)_

_I'm different now_

_(Eu sou diferente agora)_

_You helped me grow_

_(Você me ajudou a crescer)_

Só apenas um ano depois, seu coração não agüentou. Teve que partir. Teve que ir embora. Jamais esquecerei o dia que deparei com a ausência e a saudade do meu lado. Naquela época senti o desespero de continuar sem sentir seu calor aqui presente. Mas o tempo fez-me mostrar que você sempre estará presente no calor do meu coração. Jamais esquecerei dos momentos felizes que vivi ao seu lado e dos inúmeros exemplos de orgulho deu a nossa família. Hoje sinto falta do seu corpo, da sua matéria. Queria que você estivesse aqui vendo essas belíssimas folhas de outono caindo. Mas sinto na minha alma que você está me tocando. E que você apenas foi emprestado para estar nesse mundo e que, infelizmente, seu prazo de estadia esgotou.

_I looked at you, Looking at me_

_(Eu vi você, olhando para mim.)_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_(Agora eu sei por que eles dizem que as melhores coisas são gratuitas)_

_I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time_

_(Eu percebi garoto, você é o certo nessa hora)_

_Angel of mine_

_(Anjo meu)_

...Eu te amo Rony... Sempre te amarei... Até logo... Depois a gente se encontra...

Hermione deixa as flores no tumulo de Rony e segue até a porta do cemitério para pegar um táxi e voltar para casa. Era outono e as folhas continuavam a dá a beleza as ruas de Londres.

A música usada nesse capitulo chama-se "Angel of Mine" e é interpretada por Mônica

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§FIM§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Notas da autora:**

**ULTIMO CAPÍTULO FEITO!!!**

**Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer a todas essas pessoas que fizeram eu continuar essa história de estréia no Fanfiction:**

**Andreya Nogueira de Souza**

**barbara granger**

**Dianna.Luna**

**Fenf Igo**

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**

**Luisão**

**Maira Daroz**

**Naty Weasley**

**Thaty**

**Val Weasley**

**yasmin cunha**

**Esse último capítulo, eu dedico a todos vocês!!! Você fizeram parte para que essa história pudesse existir! **

**E aqueles que vão ler todos os capítulos agora: Espero que gostem também!!! Desejo a todos tudo de bom muito obrigada pelo carinho e paciência! **

**XD MorinoIchigo**


End file.
